120 días (Cont 60 días)
by Geovaf2906
Summary: Los fotógrafos son excelentes para entender las emociones de los demás pues siempre las ven cruzar a través de su lente, o eso es lo que se cree, pero ¿qué pasa cuando hay que entender las emociones no de un desconocido sino las propias? Isabella Swan, ha amado a su amigo desde que eran niños, a tal punto de intentar impedir su boda, sin embargo, ahora Edward ha regresado.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

De pie en ese salón enorme me di cuenta de que no importa como necesito obtener el veredicto a mí favor, no hay fuerza en esta tierra que me separe de las cosas que más amo en el mundo, aunque siendo realista está es una posibilidad, remota pero posible.

No lo voy a negar, no tiene caso, tengo el corazón roto, arrugado y completamente lleno de nervios al saber que puedo perderlo todo con tan solo unas palabras del tipo frente a mí, este era el día definitivo, ya no tengo nada más que aportar que ayude a conseguir mis objetivos.

Con cada segundo que pasaba sentía que mi pecho se oprimía con más fuerza, casi no podía respirar, pero lo hacía solo para no entrar en pánico y que mis miedos se hicieran reales solo por mi estupidez, tengo miedo, como nunca antes, pero no como aquella vez, cuando otro evento catastrófico en una iglesia estaba sucediendo, esta vez mi miedo es mil veces peor.

Un sonido interrumpió mis pensamientos, miré hacia atrás y pude ver a todos con miradas de preocupación, claro reflejo de mirada, pero había una que de entre todos me miraba con tranquilidad, dándome la calma que necesitaba.

Un hombre entró solicitando que nos pusiéramos en pie, momento definitivo, aquí se define todo.


	2. 1

Edward

-Papi Papi mira ahí está la princesa de las fotos- Emma me sacó del aturdimiento que me produjo mirar a Bella nuevamente, habían pasado mas de dos años, desde que la vida por última vez, pero nada había cambiado en este tiempo- podemos saludar- solamente asentí con una sonrisa asomándose por mis labios.

Ese día no es algo que pueda olvidar tan fácilmente, nunca había estado tan agradecido con Jasper como el día de su boda, pues no solo el era feliz al unir su vida con Alice, la mujer más paciente que he conocido y quién lo mantiene a raya, sino también gracias a ambos la vi de nuevo, hermosa como siempre, pero más dura de lo que recordaba, Bell ya no era esa chica dulce que decía estar enamorada de mi cuando teníamos veintitrés, ni aquella mujer a quien destroce por ser un imbécil, ya no quedaba resto visible de la Bella que he amado por mi vida entera.

Recuerdo sus palabras a la perfección, están grabadas a fuego en mi mente como si me las hubiese dicho hace dos segundos y no hace meses, cuando le pedí una nueva oportunidad te superé, aunque no lo creas ya no soy esa chica que salta a tus brazos con una frase bonita, ya no dueles. Esas palabras rompieron mi corazón en mil pedazos, pero no podía quejarme, yo con mis acciones fui el causante de todo su dolor, fui yo quien la empujó a irse a saber Dios donde.

La busqué por todo el tiempo que estuve sin verla, le pregunté a todos sus amigos, a su madre, a Sam, cada día de agonía, pero ninguno soltó palabra alguna sobre el lugar en el que mi princesa de ojos de noche se escondía, pero lo acepté sintiéndome el único culpable de su dolor y del mío.

Le escribí mil correos que rebotaron, cambio su número de teléfono y no supe nada más de ella más hasta boda, lo que hizo que me comiera por dentro por preguntarle todo y a la vez nada, pues solo basto una mirada suya para que me mantuviera algo alejado, pero mi sorpresa fue que si bien es cierto que a mí me odia; a mí pequeña Emma le agrado bastante por lo que siendo la curiosa niña que es no pudo evitar contarle cosas vergonzosas sobre mi como que hablo de ella todo el tiempo o que guardo un álbum de fotografías nuestras que veo cuando tengo oportunidad, mi pequeña princesa se ganó a Bella con unas pocas palabras y eso me hizo más feliz de lo que he sido en mucho tiempo.

Recuerdo la desesperación al ver en la fiesta de Jazz y Alice que Bell había desaparecido nuevamente, pero esta vez estaba decidido a que no la iba a perder tanto tiempo, conseguí su contacto profesional y fue Emma quien en un descuido le envío un correo, pero fue este el que trajo a este hombre medio muerto de vuelta a la vida, recupere a mi amiga, pero no había progreso en obtener nuevamente su corazón, este estaba a buen recaudo en su pecho a kilómetros de mí y con cada día que pasaba lejos de ella más la necesitaba junto a nosotros.

Cuando Hades murió sabía que había sufrido por lo que tuve la oportunidad de hacerla sonreír de nuevo y Ares fue nuestro regalo, sabía que no era un reemplazo para el perro de su padre, pero al menos le haría compañía en su casa en Alemania.

Llegó diciembre y no pude evitarlo, si no lo hacía ahora nunca me podría recuperar al amor de mi vida, así que urdí un plan junto a su familia para que le hicieran creer que pasaría sola las fiestas, lo que me daría oportunidad de iniciar mi plan de conquista de la chica más testaruda del planeta, así que dos días antes de Navidad Emma y yo llegamos a Berlín junto con los tres regalos que había comprado para elaborar aún y cuando no sabía dónde estaba ni si pensaba regresar.

La hice pensar que estaba en Inglaterra haciendo cirugías cuando en realidad estábamos al otro lado de la calle, pero nunca nos vio, pues siempre ha sido distraída y no le presta atención a su alrededor.

El día de Navidad fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida; Isabella me dijo que me amaba, pero eso no garantizaba que elegiría darme una oportunidad, lo que me ofreció a cambio fue un trato, tengo 120 días exactos para tratar de que diga que si, que nos elija a ambos, pues Emma también viene incluida en el paquete.

Decidimos que los días comenzarían a correr cuando el año comenzara, pero lo difícil del asunto aquí no es si puedo ser o no un príncipe encantador, lo difícil es que ella vive lejos y ¿cómo reconquistas a tu alma gemela cuando está diez horas en avión de distancia?

Pensé en mudarnos a Berlín, pero no quería trastocar la vida de mi pequeña de esa forma, así que lo descarté de inmediato, algo se me ocurrirá cuando sea el momento, por ahora sacudo los recuerdos de mi mente al llegar a la sala de urgencias, han pasado apenas dos días desde que volvimos a Manchester y los días festivos no han acabado, apenas es veintinueve de diciembre por lo que hay niños heridos que atender.

Estaba esperando que llegara la ambulancia que traía a una familia que volcó su auto, dos niños de tres y seis años venían en condiciones poco favorables pues uno salió por el parabrisas y el otro quedó atrapado en el asiento de atrás, llegaron unos minutos después.

La niña menor fue quien recibió la peor parte al salir volando a través del cristal su rostro tenía gran cantidad de cortes y uno bastante feo en su cabeza, la pupila derecha estaba dilatada, era probable que tuviera demasiada presión en su cerebro por lo que llame a neurocirugía de inmediato, en lo que Castro, el nuevo neurocirujano aparecía revisé por alguna lesión a parte de las evidentes, pero al parecer el daño lo tenía su cerebro.

El niño por otro lado tenía el abdomen rígido, lo envié a una tomografía que mostró que sus órganos estaban comprimidos, por lo que subimos al quirófano a intentar reparar el daño causado en el accidente. El pequeño era un caos, había hemorragia interna, su bazo estaba destrozado y tuve que hacerle una esplenectomía, pero aún no salía de peligro, logré estabilizarlo por segundos, pero lo que nadie vio fue que su corazón no estaba listo para seguir luchando por lo que se detuvo y casi no pude traerlo de vuelta, el pequeño casi muere frente a mis ojos a las 12:47. Salí del quirófano enojado conmigo, sintiéndome como cada vez que un paciente bajo mi cuidado, tiene estas complicaciones, como un cirujano mediocre, así que salí a respirar, necesitaba el aire fresco y compañía así que tome mi teléfono, respondió al tercer timbrazo.

-Hola- dijo al otro lado de la línea, su voz sonaba alegre- A que debo tu llamada en plena tarde

-Casi mate a un niño de seis años- solté sin mas, al otro lado de la línea escuché como Bell tomaba una respiración profunda

-Que pasó Edward- su voz de pronto no estaba alegre, sonaba algo mas seria- Porque dices que lo mataste

-Llego un pequeño de seis años que tuvo un accidente de transito, el auto de su familia se volcó y tenia hemorragia interna, todo iba bien- me hale el cabello- pero el corazón fallo, no traía problemas, no se que paso, de pronto solo se detuvo y ahora tengo que decirle a su familia que casi muere bajo mi cuidado

-Ed respira- me dijo calmada- no fue tu culpa, lo sabes, las lesiones del accidente fueron las que causaron esto no tu

Mientras la escuchaba sentía el viento frio cortar mis mejillas, caminaba en círculos en la azotea del hospital, mirando la vista de la ciudad, estaba tremendamente enojado, me estaba congelando, pero oír sus palabras derrito algo de mi decepción, Dios como la amaba

-Me encantaría tenerte aquí y besarte hasta el cansancio- una pequeña risa salió de mis labios cuando la escuche reír por mis palabras- te dije que aprovecharía cada oportunidad disponible

-Aun no han comenzado tus días de plazo, estas infringiendo las reglas- su voz pretendía ser seria

-Pero eso no elimina el hecho de que quiero hacerlo- me encogí de hombros- te llamaré luego ahora debo saber como esta la hermana de mi paciente, te amo

-Adiós Ed- dijo y corto la comunicación.

Entre nuevamente al hospital sintiendo que mis manos se ponían azules del frio, no pensé al salir a la azotea sobre el riesgo de morir de congelamiento por solo pensar en mi enojo.

Al llegar a la estación de enfermeras me informaron que Castro, estaba en cirugía con la pequeña, los padres tenían heridas menores por lo que habían sido dados de alta, sin embargo, estaban en la sala de espera, bien momento de hacer sufrir a un par de padres asustados.

Supe de inmediato quienes eran nada mas entrar en la sala, sus rostros tenían la preocupación tatuada, además claro de tener suturas en el rostro y moratones.

-Familiares de Joshua Simmons- dije solamente para llamar la atención de ambos hombres, al verme se pusieron de pie en un movimiento sincronizado, hubiera sido cómico de no ser este el momento en el que arruinare su vida- Soy el doctor Edward Cullen, fui quien recibió a su hijo

-Como esta el- me dijo uno de ellos, mirándome con pánico

-Su hijo llego al hospital con una hemorragia interna, tuvimos que extirpar su bazo, durante la cirugía hubo complicaciones

-Que tipo de complicaciones- me interrumpió el otro- por favor dígame que nuestro pequeño estará bien

-Su corazón entro en parada durante dos minutos, pero logramos traerlo de vuelta- respire y contemple sus ojos asustados- por ahora esta en terapia intensiva y las siguientes veinticuatro horas serán cruciales

-Oh Dios Richard- el hombre sollozo al lado de su esposo- muchas gracias doctor

-No hay de que, los mantendré informados conforme avance su estado- con eso me fui, no sin antes darles una mirada comprensiva, si algo le pasara a Emma estaría igual o peor de destrozado.

El resto del día lo pase sin contratiempos, rondas con mis residentes de pediatría, fije la fractura de un tobillo y suture a tres chicos, casi era momento de ir a casa con Emma, cuando el incordio de Castro me detuvo.

-Oye Cullen- lo mire esperando que dijera lo que sea que tiene que decir- La hermana del chico esta estable, como fue con el tuyo.

-Esta en terapia intensiva- fue todo lo que dije- su corazón se detuvo en cirugía, pero logré estabilizarse

-Excelente- su voz sonaba alegre, demasiado para ser una persona normal, nadie puede sonar así de feliz después de una cirugía de dos horas y una guardia de treinta y seis- ¿quieres tomar algo después del trabajo?

-Lo lamento, pero tengo planes, quizá en otra ocasión- o quizá nunca- nos vemos Castro

Con eso me alejé sonriendo por lo fácil que fue alejarme del tipo, no me agrada, desde que llego al hospital ha sido una molestia, es un excelente neurocirujano, pero como ser humano es desesperante, en primer lugar, no toma nada en serio, todo es una broma para el, es anormalmente feliz y puedo jurar que quiere algo con Bella, la vio un día por accidente en una video llamada y desde ese día no ha dejado de preguntar quien es, como dije, es una molestia.

Cuando llegué a casa Erika estaba lista para marchar a su casa, dijo que Emma ha estado algo inquieta hoy pero que al fin logro dormirse hace unos minutos, solo que no lo hizo en su cama sino en la mía. Suspiré con cansancio por lo que solo le di las gracias a la niñera de mi hija.

Entre en mi habitación y en mi cama estaba la mitad de mi corazón durmiendo plácidamente en el medio, la vi y recordé cuando la vi por primera vez, cuando no era nada mas que una pequeña a punto de morir en la sala de urgencias, en ese momento mi vida era un caos, me había dado cuenta de que el bebe de Tanya no era mío sino de James, Bella había desaparecido, estaba solo y nadie parecía notar que estaba al borde de perder la cabeza.

-Dr. Cullen, niña de dos años y medio, trauma uno- me dijo Teresa sacándome de mis pensamientos depresivos- condición critica.

-De acuerdo, salvemos una vida- le dije y corrí en dirección a la sala de trauma, ahí dentro había un pequeño bulto rosa en medio de la camilla rodeada de enfermeras- Que tenemos

-Accidente de auto, herida en la cabeza, múltiples traumatismos en el rostro, tórax y brazo derecho.

Desde ese momento me dedique a intentar salvarle la vida a esta niña, su pulmón colapso y tuve que insertarle un tubo, tenía una contusión cerebral, suture cada herida de su rostro e inmovilice su brazo fracturado, fue una noche difícil, la reanime una vez y me di cuenta de que sus padres habían muerto en el accidente, al parecer no tenia mas familia que ellos por lo que paso a ser parte de servicios sociales.

La niña despertó a los dos días, cuando su pulmón finalmente se estabilizó, se llamaba Emma Pierce, eso decía la identificación de sus padres, aún no localizaban a nadie más por lo que la pequeña era una huérfana sin familia.

Con cada día que pasaba no podía evitarlo, me iba encariñando con ella y ella conmigo, siempre había una sonrisa para mí, aunque el día fuese una porquería y eso era lo mejor de mi día, unas semanas después supe que no podía dejarla sola y decidí que quizá sería bueno adoptarla, por lo que mi familia la conoció y la amo de inmediato, al igual que yo por lo que inicie los trámites de adopción.

Rob se convirtió en uno de sus visitantes habituales y me ayudó a adecuar el departamento que ahora es solo mío para una niña de su edad cuando vimos que todo marchaba bien, Emma Pierce se convirtió en Emma Cullen en un día de junio y nunca había sido tan feliz.

Tenía un excelente sistema de apoyo con mis padres y Jazz, además de claro, su inseparable Al quien arrastró a los demás amigos de Bell junto a ella cuando Ro se encariño con mi pequeña, Emma era mi luz y creo que la de todos pues Jasper dejo de ser Jazz para convertirse en el tío Jazzy quién le daba dulces a escondidas, mis padres fueron llamados nana y pa y yo dejé de ser doc. para ser papi en un día de octubre, desde ese día no he dejado de sonreír con cada ocurrencia que tenía.

De vuelta a la realidad sacudí mi cabeza y la arrope con mis mantas, del armario tome mi pijama, más mantas y otra almohada, tras cambiarme improvise una cama en el sofá, cene y a las diez de la noche ya estaba listo para dormir.

Los últimos días del año pasaron como un borrón, los pase en casa con Emma y la víspera de año nuevo lo pasamos en Wiltshire con mi familia, tía Renee y Ty, pero me faltaba Isabella, ahora que estoy decidido a recuperarla sentirla lejos es más difícil ahora que los dos años que no supe donde estaba.

Lógicamente la llamamos y juntos contamos hacia atrás cuando llegó el año nuevo para ella y cuando llegó para mi. El juego comienza ahora le dije cuando oficialmente era 2018, a partir de este momento tenía ciento veinte días para convencerla de que, de una oportunidad para hacerla feliz, también para demostrarle quela amo como un loco y que siempre, desde que tenía cinco años y no tenía la más remota idea sobre de que se trataba el amor, mi corazón le ha pertenecido.

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, hoy solamente tenía consulta con mis pacientes rutinarios, no tenía cirugías programadas y tampoco tenía guardia, es decir, era un día perfecto, o al menos tan perfecto como uno se pueda imaginar cuando llaman del colegio de tu hija y te dicen que te esperan en la oficina de la directora.

Y aquí estaba yo, aparcando preocupado pensando que le había pasado algo a Emma, prácticamente corrí al entrar en el complejo de edificios, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi pequeña con los cabellos despeinados y sus ojitos crisis totalmente hinchados producto del llanto, ni siquiera reparé en la otra niña que estaba a su lado mirándola enojada, solo tenía ojos para ella.

-Princesa que paso- fue lo único que le dije pues cuando me vio salió corriendo hasta mis brazos y comenzó a llorar como nunca, me preocupe tanto que lo único que pude hacer fue ir con ella hasta el baño y lavar su rostro para que se calmara un poco- ¿Emms que paso?

-Milly se burló de mí y dijo que tu no me quieres- respire profundo, malditos niños crueles, hipó entre sollozos- porque no eres mi papi de veras

-Cariño escúchame bien- le hable con calma y amor, aunque por dentro lo único que quería era darle una zurra a la condenada niña-yo te amo princesa, tu eres mi vida

-Pero papi- otro sollozo desgarrador- me dijo que era mala y por eso mis otros papis se murieron- y volvió el llanto incontrolable.

Mi niña estaba sufriendo, eso podía notarlo, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarle con su dolor, desafortunadamente sus padres murieron aquella noche y solo eso fue lo que hizo posible que yo me convirtiera en su padre. Además de lo obvio no puedo hacer nada pues los niños siempre serán crueles si sus padres no les enseñan respeto y tolerancia, aunque eso no explica porque tiene los cabellos desordenados y la ropa desalineada.

-Emma mírame con atención, tú no eres mala, eres la niña más hermosa y buena que conozco, pero ahora cuéntame exactamente qué paso después

-Le hale el cabello y ella me pego muy fuerte, pero yo me defendí como me dijo el tío Jazzy- abrió los ojos cómicamente, Jazz y yo tendríamos una pequeña charla más adelante, pero por ahora no puedo negar que estoy algo orgulloso de mi pequeña.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así de acuerdo, golpear a los demás es malo- le dije serio mientras le lavaba la cara y hacia que su cabello se viera más o menos presentable.

-Aunque me digan cosas por mis otros papis? - me miro con ojos tristes

-Especialmente cuando digan cosas como esas, tu sabes que te amaban mucho, como yo lo hago- una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro.

-Te amo papi- me dijo abrazándome con fuerza

-Yo también te amo Emms, pero ahora vamos a hablar con la directora- sus ojos se abrieron con miedo

Al llegar nuevamente a la dirección me encontré con el acendro de satán, la famosa Milly tenía un moretón en el rostro y los cabellos completamente despeinados, su madre, quien estaba a su lado miraba a mi hija como si quiera sacarle los ojos, algo que yo no permití por mucho tiempo al colocarla discretamente tras mi espalda, al levantar la mirada, la mujer me miro como si fuera un pedazo de carne, lo que erizó los vellos de mi nuca.

-Debe ser usted el hermano de Emma, soy Sussan Newton, la madre de Milly- me extendió la mano dándome lo que creo era una mirada seductora, lo que me asusto aún más, digo, estamos en la oficina de la directora de una escuela intentando solucionar los problemas de nuestras hijas

-Mucho gusto, Edward Cullen, el padre de Emma- dije algo que supongo que ella ya sabía pues se ruborizo un poco, lo ignore deliberadamente, pues lo único que quería era gritarle a la mujer que educara como se debe a su hija

Esperamos pacientemente a que la directora Johnson nos llamara a ambos para que dictara sentencia, es lógico que las acciones de Emma tendrán alguna consecuencia, por lo que me había preparado en los últimos minutos para que la directora la regañara por su comportamiento y quizá a mí también o más bien a Rob, por su comportamiento.

Cinco minutos después Jane estaba lista para recibirnos, la mujer de mediana edad me dio una sonrisilla discreta, la conocía bastante bien pues su sobrino es mi paciente desde que era residente, lo he tratado por su ontogénesis imperfecta y sus múltiples fracturas a lo largo de años, por lo que cuando llego el momento de enviar a Emma al jardín de niños Jane separo un lugar para mi princesa.

-Buenas tardes- dije con tono neutral sentándome en la silla frente al escritorio, la madre de la otra niña se sentó a mi lado

-Buenas tardes- la voz de Jane era seria- como sabrán los he llamado hoy debido al incidente orquestado por sus hijas hace poco, debo decir que me parece un comportamiento inaceptable por parte de ambas en primer lugar porque la violencia no es el método más efectivo de resolver un conflicto y en segundo porque hacer burla de la situación difícil de un niño no es lo que se espera que los niños aprendan en este prestigioso centro educativo, por lo tanto he decido y esto es de manera irrevocable la suspensión de ambas por tres días, es decir, el lunes próximo se reintegraran a su horario como de costumbre, no sin antes claro, aceptar que nuestra nueva psicóloga las atienda por al menos dos semanas.

-Pero si mi bebé es un ángel- dijo la mujer exasperante- quizá sea el monstruo de este joven quien iniciara la pelea con mi hija, a él por ser mal padre es a quien debería enviar a terapia no a mi niña.

-Con el debido respeto señora Newton, no le permito que hable de mi hija de esta forma- me tome el puente de la nariz para intentar calmarme- no se si su pequeño engendro de satán le habrá dicho porque Emma la golpeo, se burló de ella diciéndole que sus padres habían muerto porque era mala y que yo no la amaba, tiene usted idea de todo lo que he tenido que luchar para que mi hija, quien perdió a sus padres biológicos quienes eran toda su familia en un accidente de auto, sonría como lo hace y sepa que todo va a estar bien solo para que una niña malcriada le diga palabras tan crueles.

-De seguro es una invención suya y de esa niña- rodé los ojos no lo pude evitar, Jane me dio una mirada que me sugirió que me calmara- Milly jamás haría eso

-Pues ya lo hizo, y como no me importa mucho su opinión y sobre lo que crea de mi hija le recomiendo que le enseñe en casa sobre respeto y tolerancia, pues al parecer es algo que le falta trabajar un poco con ella- le dije y estoy seguro que si esto hubiese sido una serie de dibujos animados ya estaría completamente y echando humo por las orejas.

-No nos espere en el próximo otoño- con esa amenaza vacía se marchó hecha una furia, yo también estaba algo enojado, pero, internamente me sentía alegre y algo orgulloso al saber que mi pequeña podría defenderse, aunque este no es el mejor modo de hacerlo.

-Como estas querido- Jane me dio una sonrisa cálida cuando quedamos solo ella y yo en su oficina- lamento haberte sacado del hospital por una niñería como esta, pero como sabes, no podía permitir que esa niña hiciera algo tan cruel con tu pequeña.

-Lo sé y créeme que no hay ningún problema con haberme hecho venir, sabes que Emma es mi vida- sonreí- como esta Charles, hace bastante tiempo no lo vemos en urgencias

-Mucho mejor, ni una sola fractura en los dos últimos meses- me dijo y pude sentir orgullo en su voz.

-Eso es excelente Jane- le dije realmente alegre, iba a seguir hablando con ella cuando una llamada de Jasper me hizo despedirme- debo contestar esta llamada, gracias por no expulsar a Emma, nos vemos el lunes.

-Adiós Edward- se despidió de mí, al salir vi a Emma sentada en las sillas esperando pacientemente por mí.

-Vamos a casa princesa- le tendí mi mano que tomo gustosa- pero antes déjame llamar a tu tío

-Si papi- se encogió de hombros.

Jazz contesto apenas al primer timbrazo.

-Ed, hermano- su voz sonaba extasiada de felicidad lo cual tratándose de mi hermano no es algo inusual, pero, no voy a negar que me sorprendió su tono.

-Se puede saber qué haces enseñándole a mi hija a dar golpes para defenderse? - se rio el muy desgraciado- y no te rías que eso le ganó tres días de suspensión.

-Lo lamento, no pensé que fuera a hacerme caso

-Y bien? - pregunté curioso- para que me llamabas hace unos minutos

-Bien pues tengo una gran noticia que contarte, pero por favor no puedes mencionar ni una sola letra de todo lo que te voy a decir antes de que Al se lo cuente a Bella- me pico la curiosidad

-Hecho- le dije nada más para que me contara

-Ak está embarazada, hoy oficialmente tiene tres meses de embarazo- esto no era lo que me esperaba, pero fue una de las mejores noticias, yo sabía cuánto lo habían intentado en los últimos meses.

-Felicidades Jazz, saluda a Alice de mi parte y dile que les guardo el secreto- sonreí al imaginar a Ky regañándonos a ambos por ser unos bocazas si esto sale de mis labios en un descuido.

-De acuerdo, hablamos luego, que acaba de llegar- corto la comunicación y yo volví a ver a Emma, se pondrá feliz, pero a ella tampoco le diré nada.

-Vamos a casa cariño- le dije con una sonrisa- pero antes, que te parece si vamos por un helado

-Puede ser de chocolate? - me pregunto con ojos esperanzados a lo que solo asentí, luego hablaría con ella sobre porque no es bueno golpear a los demás.

Hola a todos! He vuelto, espero que les guste la continuación de mi historia (60 dias) de verdad gracias infinitas por creer en mi historia y por todos los rr, favs y follows que tuvo y aun tiene mi historia, eso es lo que alimenta mis ganas de escribir.

Que les parecio el primer cap? se qie no muestra mucho de la trama que se viene pero entenderan esto mas adelante, que les parece el punto de vista de Ed? habra mas de su perspectiva en esta historia, pero no tanto ni tan seguido, la mayoria de la historia sera leida desde los ojos de Bella.

Espero actualizar pronto, un abrazo, Geova :D


	3. 2

**2**

 **Bella**

¿Cómo dejas ir al amor de tu vida y a su pequeña cuando hace poco menos de veinticuatro horas te dijo que te ama y que siempre lo va a hacer? Fácil, simplemente los acompañas hasta el aeropuerto, se despiden con un abrazo tortuosamente largo, vuelves a casa con tu perro, entras en la cama y sufres en silencio.

Así pase el día después de navidad, la mejor que he tenido en años, y pensar que tenía toda la apariencia de ser la navidad más aburrida de la historia, el día termino con películas y comida para llevar, yo no cocino ni un poco y no tenía caso que Edward cocinara si podíamos pedir una pizza, vaya cena de navidad la que terminamos improvisando, pero eso fue lo menos importante, lo que más alegro mi corazón fue tenerlos aquí, conmigo, no puedo negarlo, Emma se ha ganado mi corazón con cada sonrisa que me ha dedicado en estos meses, pero la verdad esa niña me gano desde la boda de Jazz y Ali.

Es una niña de lo más dulce, inteligente y bien educada, se nota que Edward ha hecho un gran trabajo como padre, pero eso es algo que no me sorprende en absoluto, siempre ha querido ser padre así que lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a ambos fue que Edward haya estado de guardia esa noche.

Suspire, hoy ya es tres de enero, oficialmente el periodo de tiempo que le di para que intente "reconquistarme" como el mismo asegura comenzó a correr a la media noche del primero de enero y como los días anteriores, alguna muestra de sus intenciones se hace presente, por ejemplo, ayer hizo que me enviaran un girasol a la oficina y yo internamente me derretí por su ternura, hoy por el contrario, solamente me llamo temprano, me conto como iba su día y me dijo que me amaba, como todos los días que hablamos, también me dijo que la directora del colegio de Emma lo cito y temí por la pobre chica al saber que quizá había realizado alguna fechoría.

Estaba por llamarlo para saber qué había pasado con su encuentro con la directora, pero momentos antes recibí un texto alarmante de Alice " _Skype AHORA es urgente_ ". Dioses, esta chica siempre ha tenido la mala costumbre de asustarme como el infierno, rápido busqué mi computadora y la llamé, completamente aterrorizada nada mas de pensar en que a mi amiga le pasaba algo y yo estaba lejos, contesto a los pocos segundos, pero no estaba preparada para su expresión de alegría.

- _Estoy embarazada-_ Grito al otro lado de la pantalla y comenzó a brincar como loca, lógicamente yo también lo hice, sabia lo difícil que había sido para ambos esto pues lo han estado intentando desde mucho antes de casarse.

-Al eso es maravilloso- le dije con toda la alegría que podía contener en mi cuerpo- felicidades a los dos, ahora lo malo de todo esto es que deberás cuidar de dos niños en lugar de uno.

- _Iré aprendiendo sobre la marcha, de todas formas, a Jazz ya lo tengo controlado cierto amor-_ En ese momento Jasper asomó su enorme cabeza

-Felicidades Jazz como te sientes- reí al ver su expresión de felicidad y sus ojos de pánico.

- _Aterrado-_ dijo y de veras le creí, pero lo conozco bien, a ambos en realidad, y sé que lo harán de maravilla- _Pero estoy feliz_

-Se nota- rodé mis ojos cuando tomo a Alice y comenzaron a bailar ridículamente- chicos realmente me alegro por ustedes.

- _Lo malo de todo es que tu no estarás conmigo-_ Alice me dio un pequeño gesto triste- _Estas en la fría Alemania, sola y no iras conmigo de compras ni nada_

 _-_ No seas dramática mujer, que puedo ir en cualquier momento a Londres por unos días- me encogí de hombros, una de las ventajas de mi trabajo es que es bastante flexible

- _Sobre eso creo que el destino sería más adecuado en Manchester, estamos pensando volver allá-_ Los mire enarcando una ceja por lo que Jasper continuo- _Queremos que nuestro bebe crezca en una ciudad tranquila y más cerca de nuestra familia_

 _-Además Jazz extraña a Ed-_ Alice no pudo evitar reír con esa frase

-Dioses Jasper tienes treinta y un años y extrañas a tu hermanito? - lo moleste

- _No es algo vergonzoso princesita, en realidad creo que no soy el único que lo hace o me equivoco?-_ Me dio su sonrisa triunfal, maldición, aun no le contaba a Alice de la visita de Edward y Emma en navidad.

-Bocazas- fue todo lo que contesté, pero me hundí mas

- _Algo que quieras contarme Isabella-_ Mierda, Alice también lo sabía y no por mi así, me miro con la expresión de una profesora de primaria que está regañando a sus alumnos- _No lo se quizá una visita sorpresa por navidad y un ultimátum?_

 _-_ Si ya lo sabes para que quieres que te cuente?- le pregunte marcando lo obvio

- _Porque lo que quiero saber es que piensas tú de todo esto-_ me miro como esperando mi respuesta, pero que le digo, que estoy aterrada porque temo sufrir como hace años

-No hay mucho que decir en ese aspecto, sabes que lo amo, muchísimo, pero también sabes que me causa pánico solo imaginarme que algo como lo que nos separó una vez suceda de nuevo, sabes lo que me costó volver a ser yo cuando todo se volvió negro.

- _Y vaya que lo sé, pero Bella hay solo una cosa que voy a decir al respecto, de ahí en adelante solo a ti te corresponde decidir si quieres o no ser feliz con este chico, que pasa si dejas esta oportunidad pasar solo porque tienes miedo y en no lo sé cinco años te das cuenta de que eras más feliz a su lado que estando sola, o te das cuenta cuando ya no hay nada que hacer porque es el quien ya no quiere estar a tu lado-_ tenía razón, nunca voy a negar eso, pero eso no elimina mi desconfianza con el asunto.

-Lo sé, prometo pensarlo Al

- _Con eso me basta por ahora-_ me dio una sonrisa triunfal que me asusto un poco- _En otros temas mas alegres, no crees que para todos seria mas fácil si dejaras ese estúpido trabajo que tienes en Berlín y vuelves a casa a hacer lo que te gusta?_

 _-_ Mi trabajo no es estúpido, tu solo lo dices porque me extrañas- rodo los ojos- además a que voy a volver a Manchester, sabes que Ro tiene un fotógrafo excelente trabajando con ella

- _Y no has pensado que quizá tú también puedes trabajar sola? Digo no es como si todo el tiempo que trabajaron en el mismo lugar realmente trabajaran juntas o me equivoco?_

-No no lo haces, pero, volver así, sin un plan de acción es algo arriesgado- seria una buena idea, tengo que darle el crédito por eso, podría estar más cerca de mi familia y amigos, pero y si abro un estudio y no funciona?

- _Va a funcionar y lo sabes, lo único que no quieres es aceptar que has contemplado la posibilidad_ \- Alice después de mi madre y Edward es la persona que mejor me conoce, además, hay que sumarle a esto que es como la voz de la conciencia que no venia incluida en mi cerebro.

-Prometo pensarlo Al, por ahora no puedo ofrecerte nada más, pero lo pensaré.

- _Eso es suficiente-_ escuche como el timbre de su casa sonaba por lo que decidimos despedirnos con la promesa de mantenernos en contacto.

Lo que quedo de la tarde, no hice gran cosa, en el trabajo no había nada pendiente, es mas creo que casi nunca hay nada pendiente, al ser un trabajo puntual para la edición mensual de una revista básicamente me dedico a hacer una o dos sesiones por mes y el resto del tiempo me la paso haciendo retoques totalmente innecesarios, en términos generales es un trabajo aburrido pero que paga bastante bien.

Las palabras de Alice como siempre me hacen pensar en la manera que a ella le gustaría que se desarrollen las cosas, pero no por imposición o por un capricho, sino porque en ocasiones me conoce tanto como yo y sabe que eventualmente voy a tomar la decisión correcta, solo que esta chica siempre ha sido impaciente por lo que trata de acelerar el asunto tanto como puede, es como un don.

Al no tener nada que hacer, de manera inconsciente termine viendo locales en Manchester, con buena iluminación, espaciosos y céntricos, además claro con un buen precio de arrendamiento.

El lugar donde vivir era lo mas sencillo de todo, mi apartamento no lo vendí cuando decidí huir, pues de manera inconsciente sabia que iba a volver, de todas formas, nunca fue mi intención vivir por todo lo que quedaba de vida en Alemania.

Encontré un estudio perfecto, con enormes ventanales y pisos de madera, era el lugar ideal, el precio del alquiler era adecuado y prácticamente no había nada que me atara más en Berlín, vine aquí destruida y ahora el tiempo ha pasado, mi corazón sano, mi trabajo es aburrido y me siento completamente sola aquí.

Pero, aun así, aun y contra todo lo que me decía que debía alquilar este estudio, volver a las bodas, además de mandar al carajo mi trabajo, empacar, tomar a Ares y volver, no lo hice; la razón, tengo miedo, los grandes cambios es normal que asusten lo suficiente, pero en mi caso no es el cambio lo que me da miedo, lo que me asusta es lo que viene después.

Deje luego de un rato el sitio de bienes raíces, marcando solo por si acaso el estudio en el centro. Tras un rato revise mis fotografías recientes, todas eran iguales, tristes, aburridas y nada de lo que me hace ser yo profesionalmente, los últimos tres meses de fotografías son todos parecidos, no había ni un solo rostro más allá de los hechos en mi trabajo, todo el resto eran lugares, objetos o animales. Definitivamente debo salir de aquí en algún futuro cercano.

El resto del día lo pase sin hacer mucho mas que leer un rato, salir a pasear con Ares pensando en lo mucho que extraño a Leo, ha pasado el tiempo suficiente en casa de mi madre, le hace compañía y tiene todo el espacio del jardín de su casa como patio de juegos, pero a mí me hace falta salir a correr con él, limpiar sus desastres y rascarle las orejas.

Sentirme tan nostálgica quizá es producto de los eventos ocurridos en los días pasados, o quizá sea porque ver como Matt y Emma fue duro, triste e hizo que mi corazón se apretujara así hice lo único que podría darme algo de claridad; llame a mi madre.

- _Bella cariño que alegría escucharte-_ su voz sonaba alegre, cálida, como de costumbre- _a que debo el honor de tu llamada?_

-Hola mamá, estoy bien, como estas tu?

- _Muy bien, y bien vas a decirme que te pasa?-_ si hay algo que no puedo hacer es ocultarle cosas a mi madre, me conoce demasiado bien

-Ed vino en navidad- solté de manera casual

- _Ya lo sabia-_ escuche como se reía- _Y me llamas una semana después para decirme eso?_

-No mama, te llamo para decirte que tengo miedo, dijo que me amaba y que va a intentar recuperarme y eso me asusta

- _No veo porque-_ asumí que se encogió de hombros- _El miedo es natural pero no creo que por eso me estés llamando_

 _-_ La verdad es que no es por eso que te llamo, de hecho, es que no se que hacer, estoy prácticamente harta de vivir aquí, desde navidad todo me parece de lo mas aburrido, quizá sea el momento de volver a casa

- _Bella si eso es lo que quieres entonces sabes que seré feliz al tenerte nuevamente cerca de casa, pero si esto solamente lo vas a hacer porque estas aburrida entonces creo que deberías considerar todas tus opciones con calma_

-Mama nada me detiene aquí mas de lo que lo hace en Inglaterra, allá mínimo tengo a mi familia y mis amigos cerca, aquí no tengo absolutamente nada- Suspire con frustración- aquí solamente tengo un trabajo que no es para mi, sabes que lo mío nunca ha sido la moda ni nada de eso, soy mas de las fotos de retrato que se toman desprevenidas.

- _Entonces cuanto mas vas a pensar en que no vas a volver nuevamente?_ \- Como dije, no hay nadie que me conozca mejor que mi madre

-Lo suficiente como para poner en orden todo lo relacionado con el trabajo aquí, que coloque en venta esta casa y que consiga un nuevo estudio- mi madre solo se reía por mis palabras

- _De acuerdo entonces prepara tu no viaje para cuando sea mas pronto, antes de todo quiero que vengas unos días_

-Esta bien mama, por ahora tengo que irme, hay mucho trabajo por hacer entonces- le dije ya lista para cortar la comunicación- te llamare cuando este lista para volver, te amo ma

- _Yo también hija-_ y con eso cortó dejándome a mi con una enorme cantidad de preguntas que ahora no estaba lista para responderme.

Al final tener todo listo para mi partida de Alemania fue mas rápido de lo que pensaba, renuncie a mi trabajo al día siguiente a la conversación con mi madre, coloque mi casa en venta y una pareja que recién se va a casar la amo de inmediato la vio, tras realizar todos los tramites presenciales les entregue las llaves, claro, quedándome yo con una copia que solo voy a usar por unos días, alquilé el estudio del centro y gracias a Rose quien había guardado todo el equipo que no traje conmigo al menos ya tenia lo básico para empezar.

Casi estaba lista para abordar, apenas ha pasado una semana desde que realice todos los tramites necesarios, Ares esta cómodo en la zona de carga del avión, mis maletas listas y tengo el boleto en la mano, nadie además de mi madre y de Jo saben que volare desde Berlín, quería que fuera una sorpresa, especialmente para Edward quien todos los días menciona lo fácil que seria para él invitarme a cenar, bailar en la cocina mientras prepara pasta o patear mi trasero en los videojuegos si tan solo estuviera en la misma ciudad, por lo que decidí sorprenderlo, sé que hoy tiene guardia pero mañana por la mañana lo haré ir a mi viejo departamento por alguna estupidez, usara la llave que tiene de repuesto que mi madre le dio cuando me fui y vera que nuevamente es un lugar habitable.

Son las tres treinta de la madrugada, ya estoy en el avión justo al lado de un hombre que no para de golpearme mientras intenta acomodarse de manera cómoda en su asiento y estoy a punto de darle un golpe a él a ver si le gusta. Llegare a Manchester más o menos al medio día, pues el único vuelo disponible tenia una escala de mas de una hora en Paris, es una lastima que no pueda quedarme mas que unos minutos en la ciudad, pero eso no es problema, entre mas rápido pueda tocar suelo ingles mejor para mi.

Durante el vuelo recordé como en situaciones menos favorables llegue a esta ciudad, llegué prácticamente destrozada, con el corazón hecho pedazos y sin esperanza alguna de ser feliz nuevamente, hoy, por el contrario, me voy porque quiero ser feliz, curiosamente con la persona que hizo que llegara aquí en primer lugar, la vida da muchas vueltas.

Llegué a Manchester, pasé todos los trámites migratorios y una hora después Ares y yo estábamos montándonos en el auto de Rose quien amablemente se había ofrecido a venir por mi.

-No sabes lo feliz que soy al estar de forma definitiva aquí- le dije cuando ya estábamos en marcha en dirección a mi casa

-Espero que esa felicidad te dure cuando tengas que quitar el polvo de dos años acumulado en ese departamento- Ro solo se rio al ver mi expresión de horror.

-Seré mas feliz cuando abra el estudio- me encogí de hombros- por cierto, que tal el lugar

-Es estupendo, tiene mucha luz como a ti te gusta, además es muy espacioso- me dio una mirada soñadora- además bajo este hay una firma de arquitectos algo reciente.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con esos ojos tuyos- ella solo suspiro graciosamente

-No tienes idea del tipo que trabaja bajo tu estudio, esta guapísimo

-Cálmate Ro, no creo que Emm se sienta muy contento si le dices lo mismo que a mí- me reí- pero no pierdes nada con darme los detalles

-Bien el día que lleve tus cosas se presentó como Alec Rossi, es italiano, bronceado, ojos cafés, cabello castaño

-Le pusiste atención al parecer- rodé los ojos

-Pues claro que lo hice, los ojos están para ver- se encogió de hombros- pero volviendo al tema, creo que este lugar es perfecto para tu estudio, es perfecto para ti

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dije y miré por la ventana sonriendo lo que quedó del viaje de quince minutos en el auto lo pasamos hablando de todo y de nada, solamente pasando el rato.

Al llegar, entre ambas bajamos todas mis cosas y Jo siendo la buena amiga que es decidió ayudarme a limpiar, pero antes pedimos una pizza pues ambas teníamos bastante hambre y obviamente tanto mi despensa como la comida de Ares eran inexistentes.

Entre risas y música alegre poco a poco fuimos limpiando y desempolvando casi todo, que debo decir no fue una tarea difícil aun y cuando no se limpiaba aquí desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mi dormitorio estaba como lo había dejado, con la única diferencia de que el vestido azul que use para la boda de Ed no estaba por ninguna parte, es probable que mi madre lo haya recogido, lo que internamente agradecí.

Todo iba prácticamente de maravilla hasta que mi buena coordinación ojos pies hizo acto de presencia, mi tobillo se torció en un ángulo horrible haciendo que diera un grito de dolor que me sorprendió hasta a mí misma, Rose se acercó a ver que tan grave era el daño.

-Bien esto se ve bastante feo- y tenia razón, todo mi tobillo estaba inflamado y se estaba comenzando a poner morado- puedes caminar

Hice lo que me pidió y no pude siquiera mantenerme en pie, el dolor era demasiado fuerte.

-Bien creo que esto soluciona las cosas- la mire enarcando una ceja- tu querías sorprender a tu doctor cierto, bien pues ahora podrás hacerlo en la sala de urgencias del hospital porque no creas ni por un segundo que te voy a dejar con el pie así.

-De acuerdo, pero creo que duraremos un rato intentando llegar al auto- solamente me miro y negó

Duramos poco más de veinte minutos en llegar hasta el auto de Rose, y otros veinticinco en llegar a urgencias, en el camino Jo me hizo enviarle un mensaje a Ed sobre cómo iba su día y me informo que no era nada fuera de lo común, así que no habría problema en sorprenderlo hoy.

Al llegar me hicieron esperar en una camilla, según la enfermera un doctor vendría en los próximos minutos a revisar mi pie herido, por lo que espere pacientemente a junto a Ro que enviaba mensajes sin parar

-Bien te tengo noticias, logré hacer que Ed baje del piso de pediatría en unos minutos- la miré enarcando una ceja- no me mires así, vienes hasta el hospital con un pie que posiblemente te rompiste por jugar de acróbata y no aprovechas la oportunidad de ver al doctor con los ojos más lindos de todo el hospital.

-Eso es discutible- dijo una voz masculina haciendo que saltara del susto- Isabella Swan?- asentí bien señorita, Soy el Dr. Cooper, permítame revisar su pie.

Lo reviso bastante rápido, pero al tocarlo sisee del dolor, afirmo que quizá no era una fractura, sin embargo, lo ideal era descartarlo con una radiografía a lo que accedí gustosa, estaba bastante acostumbrada al proceso en términos generales, no era nada a lo que no me hubiese enfrentado.

-Dr. Cooper, si no es molestia, antes de que me lleve a Rayos X podría por favor llamar al Dr. Cullen, somos buenos amigos y me gustaría saludarlo- el tipo me miro levantando una ceja con incredulidad, pero la mirada que Ro le dio solamente lo empujo a asentir en respuesta- Solamente no le diga que soy yo, por favor.

Se marchó negando con la cabeza y murmurando algo entre dientes, pero la verdad no me importo, todo valdría la pena al ver la cara de Edward cuando llegue hasta aquí y vea mi pie morado, me reí.

Unos minutos después lo vi entrar por la puerta a Urgencias buscando a quien lo haya llamado, he de decir que el modo doctor le sienta de maravilla con cada día que pasa.

-El uniforme le queda estupendamente- Dijo Ro y se encogió de hombros- siempre le digo que se ve bastante sexy en plan doctor

Ambas nos reímos, pero mi risa se apagó en el momento en que su mirada se encontró con la mía, como siempre esos malditos ojos hacen que pierda el hilo de mis pensamientos. Al verme se apresuró hasta donde estábamos, pero sentía que la distancia se hacía tortuosamente lenta.

-Bell- dijo mirándome como si nunca lo hubiese hecho- se puede saber qué haces en la sala de urgencias de este hospital

-Sorpresa- le dije moviendo las manos estilo manos de Jazz y sonriendo con felicidad, mientras el solo negó con su cabeza sonriendo.

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo! He vuelto, gracias de veras por seguirme hasta aqui, no hay palabras para describirlo, tanto amor para mi historia y ahora para esta es algo genial.

Volviendo a la historia xD, que les parecio el cap? cuentenme que les parece que Bella haya vuelto a Manchester?.

Una pequeña nota aclaratoria: decidi remover de ff el primer final de la historia por dos razones, la primera, prefiero este final que da pie para continuar escribiendo esta parte de la historia, la segunda, podria darse algun malentendido con los dos finales, PEEEEERO no descarten que en algun momento haga uso de lo que elimine de la primera historia y decida usarlo en siguientes capitulos, claro, no de forma literal, porque no tendria sentido.

Muchas gracias por los favs, follows y rr.

Nos leemos pronto! Un abrazo, Geova :D

* * *

 **RESPONDIENDO A RR DEL EPILOGO DE 60 Y ALGUNOS DE 120**

(60 dias)

Lilith Lohe: He aqui la continuacion, era algo que venia pensando desde hace unos dias.

LQuez: Ideas bastante interesantes que creeme tendre en cuenta para el desarrollo de la trama :D

(120 dias)

LQuez: Gracias :D

Mcph: aqui el esta el segundo cap, espero lo hayas disfrutado

Guest: ese prologo se las trae, al igual que el prologo de la primera parte, el desarrollo de esta historia nos llevara a todos hasta ese momento, pero no dire nada, mis dedos son una tumba

alejandra1987: Hola! si la continuacion sera con base en el epilogo alternativo donde Ed nunca llego a la estacion de tren, pero, no descartes que en algun momento haya mencion de estos en alguna parte de esta historia.


	4. 3

**3**

 **Bella**

-Que paso y más importante aún dónde?- Edward tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus ojos se veían preocupados

-En mi casa- me encogí de hombros- solamente es un tobillo torcido Ed no pierdas la cabeza

-Que no pierda la cabeza?- me miro preocupado- como quieres que no pierda la cabeza cuando te apareces con Rose en la sala de emergencias del hospital donde trabajo con un pie que parece que va explotar y cuando yo pienso que estás trabajando en Berlín.

-Veo que no te hizo nada de gracia la sorpresa- de pronto me sentí un poco triste, al parecer no fue tan buena idea venir sin avisar- quizá debería haberme quedado viviendo allá

Edward iba a responderme cuando Ro, siendo el genio para la coordinación que es evito que la tercera guerra mundial ocurriera entre nosotros, pues eligió este como su momento para recordarnos que estaba aquí.

-Bien enamorados, mi labor aquí está hecha, Bella si necesitas que te lleve de nuevo a casa por favor llámame- asentí con la cabeza- adiós y por favor no se maten aun, que todos somos más felices cuando no se quieren sacar los ojos uno al otro.

-Descuida Rose, que no pasa nada, ya me encargo yo de llevarme a peligro a casa- le dio una sonrisa detiene corazones para luego mirarme reprobatoriamente- de todas formas, Bell y yo necesitamos aclarar ciertos puntos

-De acuerdo entonces me voy, llámame si necesitas algo- dijo y con eso se despidió de ambos con un abrazo.

-Bien, ahora que tú y yo estamos medianamente solos podrías por amor a todo lo sagrado explicarme con calma como es que estas aquí con un tobillo morado? - sus ojos se trabaron con los míos como queriéndome sacar las respuestas a todas sus preguntas con solo esa mirada.

-Bien, para empezar, tu mencionaste que todo sería más fácil viviendo ambos en la misma ciudad, lo segundo, me aburría en Alemania, tercero, ya no quería estar ahí, por eso vendí mi casa y volví- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto- lo del tobillo morado como sabrás es mi marca personal, solamente camine por la sala, eso es todo lo que tengo que contar.

-Entonces quiere decir que te quedas en Manchester- una pequeña sonrisilla bailaba en sus labios, asentí haciendo que su sonrisilla se convirtiera en una gran sonrisa, mi sonrisa- te juro mujer que te voy a besar hasta el cansancio en este preciso momento- sentí algo de calor subiendo por mi rostro- Jamás vuelvas a decir que no me alegro al saber que volveremos a vivir en la misma ciudad, si con solo eso soy feliz, al menos por ahora.

Se acercó a mí con demasiada lentitud para mi gusto, haciendo que el momento previo se sintiera como una verdadera tortura, poco a poco los centímetros se fueron acortando a tal punto que podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro y su perfume invadiéndome la nariz, rozo sus labios con los míos de forma tan sutil que parecía fruto de mi imaginación, de pronto solo estábamos él y yo aquí, hasta que un discreto carraspeo rompió nuestra burbuja.

-Siento interrumpir- el otro doctor, Cooper nos miraba algo avergonzado- Dr. Cullen lo he estado buscando, la señorita Swan me pidió que lo buscara

-Pues como ve Cooper, ya encontré a la señorita Swan- aún no se había volteado por lo que me guiño un ojo y me dio una sonrisa maliciosa- además todo sin su ayuda, como de costumbre, pero ahora este es un buen momento para que estudiemos- Para el momento Edward lo miraba con ojos severos, pobre chico- Y bien que espera Cooper, presente el caso.

-Isabella Swan, veintiocho, vino a urgencias por una lesión en su tobillo izquierdo, se le practicaran radiografías de rutina para descartar fracturas- Edward solo asintió aprobatoriamente, de reojo vi al chico respirar, y ahora que lo noto el tipo tiene uniforme de residente, con razón está siendo atormentado

-De acuerdo- Ed no lo felicito ni nada por el estilo, el modo maestro serio es bastante atractivo debo decir, me mordí el labio inferior sin notarlo, pero el sí lo hizo por lo que se enfocó de nuevo en Cooper- viene por ella para llevarla a su estudio o me equivoco?

Solamente negó y acerco una silla de ruedas hasta mí y Edward me ayudo a sentarme en ella, comenzamos, los tres a movernos, mi doctor particular iba tras nosotros, por lo que divertida lo pique un poco.

-Que, no tienes niños que curar el día de hoy?

-No- sonrió alegre, todos mis pacientes están estables, la hora de la consulta termino hace poco y mi guardia termina en unos minutos, recuerdas que te dije que estaba aquí desde ayer cierto?

-Oh claro que lo recuerdo- mentí descaradamente pues yo creía que su guarda comenzaba hoy y terminaba mañana, por lo que mi idea era invitarlo a desayunar- pero por si no lo has notado, yo dejé de ser una niña en el momento en el que tú lo hiciste

-Y damos gracias a Dios por eso- dijo cuando ya habíamos llegado a la sala de rayos X, había una chica delante nuestro, beso mi cabeza con cariño y yo sentí como todo mi cuerpo se erizaba con la sensación- Por cierto, si quieres puedo llevarte hasta tu casa, pero antes deberíamos ir por Emma a su escuela, te parece?

-De acuerdo- ya tenía varios días sin ver a la pequeña por lo que me emocione al verla, no sé cómo y no sé cuándo, pero esa niña ya tiene parte de mi corazón, al verlo sonreír decidí molestarlo un poco- sabias que tu residente aquí presente piensa que es discutible que tengas los ojos más bonitos de todo el hospital.

Me reí a mandíbula batiente cuando el pobre chico se sonrojo profundamente cuando Edward lo miro con una ceja enarcada, serio, como si estuviera a punto de regañarlo, pero luego comenzó a reír al ver la expresión aterrorizada del pobre Cooper, conclusión Edward, mi dulce amigo lo tiene totalmente aterrorizado.

-Y según tu quien tiene los ojos más bonitos- al decir esto Ed rodo sus ojos de forma teatral

-Creo que la enfermera Olivia tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes- dijo Cooper titubeando un poco

-Buena elección, son unos bonitos ojos- lo mire mal, no sé quién es esta Olivia, pero no me agrada que él piense que tiene bonitos ojos- aunque debo decirte un secreto, los prefiero cafés, casi negros, como la noche- me guiño un ojo.

-Y tu Cooper, también quieres cirugía pediátrica?- cambie de tema, queriendo conocer un poco a quien Edward tiene tan asustado

-En realidad soy residente en neurocirugía, pero esta semana debo cubrir urgencias- vaya, buena especialidad

-Te felicito- dije por ser cortes, pues pensé que era residente en pediatría al ver cómo responde las preguntas de Edward y el respeto que se nota le tiene.

-Gracias- dijo nuevamente sonrojándose.

La chica que estaba antes que yo salió de la sala por lo que era mi turno, entre allí solamente con Cooper, pues decidimos dejar a Ed esperando pacientemente en el pasillo. Conocía perfectamente el procedimiento, he tenido las suficientes de estas como para toda una vida, por lo que hice lo que me pidieron de forma casi mecánica, diez minutos después estábamos de vuelta.

En total esperamos cuarenta minutos para que descartaran que efectivamente no tenía una fractura, sin embargo, si un esguince de segundo grado que debe ser inmovilizado las siguientes dos semanas, por lo que deberé utilizar una bota ortopédica engorrosa los siguientes días, hice una mueca de desagrado ganándome una risa de Edward que le devolví con una mirada de enojo, pero no tuvo efecto.

Cooper hizo un trabajo excelente inmovilizándome el pie bajo la atenta y evaluativa mirada de Edward, y unos minutos después estaba lista para ir a casa.

Siendo el engorro que es andar en una silla de ruedas además claro de obviar el hecho de que no estaba tan mal me asegure de salir andando por mi propio pie hasta el auto de Ed, claro, antes me amenazó con no llevarme si me reusaba a apoyarme en su brazo para caminar con más estabilidad, pero gracias a los analgésicos para el dolor me encontraba en un precioso mundo de nubes por lo que no sentía dolor alguno para caminar.

En el viaje en auto hasta la escuela de Emma note dos cosas, la primera, Edward tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que me recordaba cuando se había robado un dulce, la segunda, su mano aún no había dejado la mía, teniéndola sujeta por sobre la palanca de cambios al conducir.

-Qué clase de colegio es este- pregunte al ver el enorme edificio pintado de colores llamativos- en mis tiempos la primaria era un edificio gris y aburrido.

-Este es un colegio un tanto diferente, su directora es una mujer excelente que siempre piensa primero en el desarrollo de todas las áreas de los niños- levante una ceja- y sí, eso incluye los colores brillantes en las paredes, ahora vienes conmigo o esperas en el auto?

-Crees que me voy a perder la expresión en la cara de tu hija cuando la maldita mocosa del diablo nos vea?- quería, desde que Ed y Emma me contaron lo sucedido con la mocosa tomarla del cabello y darle una buena tunda para que no se burlara de los demás, pero claro, luego recordé que el pequeño engendro solo tiene cinco años y es culpa de sus padres todo el asunto

-Has perdido el juicio Bell?- El solo se rio de mi comentario- es solo una niña y Emma y yo lo hablamos, no quiero que siga haciéndole caso a Jazz cuando le dice que les dé un golpe a los demás- le di una sonrisa apenada

-Sobre eso, mi querido amigo creo que hay algo que debo comentar contigo- de pronto mis manos eran de lo más interesantes- puede o puede que no, que alguna frase haya salido de mis labios en navidad- yo sabía quién era la cría de satán pues Emma el día de navidad me había comentado que una niña la molestaba, claro que no sabía de qué se trataba el asunto

-Es en serio? - se rio, pero no había humor en su voz- me vas a decir que todo el mundo sabía de la existencia de las bromas hacia mi hija menos yo?

-No, yo sabía que la molestaban, eso tú también lo sabes, pero, y te juro que es cierto, no tenía idea que la mocosa esa la molestaba por la muerte de sus padres- tenía una expresión de seriedad- por favor no te enojes- intenté hacer la cara del gato con botas, pero claro, no tuve oportunidad alguna

-Sabias que mirar tu rostro con esa expresión lo último que me produce es enojo?- levanto una ceja- además tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes recuerdas

-En absoluto- puse una expresión seria en mi rostro- podría recordarme qué clase de asuntos tengo con usted Dr. Cullen

-Nada muy urgente- sonrió y con eso me besó, de la forma más tierna que alguien puede imaginar- el resto los cobraré a lo largo de los 110 días que me quedan

-Bien entonces, si no tienes nada más que discutir conmigo, vayamos por esa pequeña boxeadora- bajamos del auto y yo fui lentamente escoltada por mi fiel amigo que básicamente se ha convertido en mi sombra en los pasados minutos.

Esperamos junto a un grupo de mamás que miraban descaradamente a Edward, pero el parecía no notarlo y si lo hacía, lo ignoraba olímpicamente, una de ellas, de cabello rubio platinado y unas cuantas capas de maquillaje mal empleadas se acercó a ambos, claramente con la intención de obtener un chisme jugoso.

-Señor Cullen, un gusto- creo que escuchar que Ed es llamado señor por alguien que claramente es algo mayor que él es algo de lo que nunca me voy a recuperar, vi como sus ojos se abrían de la impresión- veo que vino acompañado de la madre de la pequeña Emma, yo soy la madre de Milly

-Oh, se refiere a mí- claramente no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad- mil disculpas si le di la impresión equivocada, no soy su madre, solamente su entrenadora de combate, ve esta bota ortopédica? me la gané pateándole el trasero a un imbécil.

-Discúlpela- Edward interrumpió algunas palabras menos amables que quería cruzar con la madre de la criatura- se golpeó la cabeza hace unos minutos y solamente dice incoherencias- me miro como retándome a decir lo contrario por lo que solo atine a morderme la mejilla para no reír

-Soy Jessica Newton, un placer- me tendió la mano y solamente por cortesía se la estreche- es usted amiga del doctor Cullen?

-Bella Swan, disgusto conocerla- le dije con la sonrisa más dulce y empalagosa que fui capaz de formar en mi rostro al ver como se le desencajaba la expresión con mis palabras, el timbre sonó, lo que la hizo alejarse de nosotros para ir por su pequeño monstruo- y, por cierto- le dije en un tono más alto- no le importa mucho si soy su amiga.

-Bien creo que me has conseguido una enemiga, muchas gracias- aunque su voz intentaba sonar enojada, sus ojos alegres lo delataron- esperas aquí o te acercas hasta la puerta con todo ese grupo de madres chismosas?

-Mejor los espero aquí- dije encogiéndome de hombros, no quería tentar a mi suerte mucho más tiempo hoy.

-Como quieras- me guiño un ojo y sonrió, lo que hizo que se escuchara un suspiro a la distancia.

Yo solamente lo mire alejarse y esperar a su pequeña, con una sonrisa en mis labios, este Ed que dice estupideces sin sentido solo para seguirme la corriente es el Edward del que me había enamorado cuando era más joven, por el que impediría una boda sin pensármelo dos veces, pues sonrisas eternas, bromas espontaneas y miradas robadas fueron de las cosas que me hicieron amarlo como lo hago, como si fuera la otra mitad del corazón que late en mi pecho.

Al parecer Edward es bastante popular entre las mamas de las compañeritas de Emma, pues las vi saludarlo con todo el descaro del mundo intentando obtener de él algo más que una sonrisilla cortes y un saludo; aunque siendo honesta, si yo no fuera su amiga desde hace tanto tiempo y no me hubiese acostumbrado a su rostro y a esas sonrisas ilegales que tiene, además claro de recién conocerlo, ver que es un padre soltero que se ve de la forma en que lo hace y ser todo cariños para su hija, yo también tomaría mi oportunidad.

Al salir del edificio Emma rápidamente encontró a su padre entre el grupo de personas que estaban aglomeradas en la puerta, sonrió con tanta alegría llenando sus ojos que fue en ese momento donde supe que Edward y esta niña están hechos el uno para el otro. Debo decir que morí un poco de ternura al ver como la abrazaba como si no la hubiese visto en años, luego susurró algo en su oído y esta solamente se cubrió su pequeña boca con ambas manos donde me vio, le di un pequeño saludo con mi mano antes de ver como corría en mi dirección.

-Bells has venido- se abrazó a mí con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños brazos, que para mi sorpresa era mucha, un poco incomoda yo la abrace también- papi dice que te vas a quedar

-Pues es cierto, te gusta la idea?- levanté una ceja y le di una sonrisilla que se convirtió en una carcajada cuando la vi asentir con tanta alegría, parecía que estaba en un concierto de heavy metal.

-Ven conmigo- me dio una mirada de cachorro a la que no me pude resistir, así que con pequeños pasos fui caminando hasta llegar a un grupo de niñas que estaban con sus madres hablando con Edward y quien parecía ser la maestra de Emma- Milly, Nancy, Colleen- llamo a las pequeñas- ella es mi amiga Bells, les dije que era real- Oh por los Dioses, que pasa con estos niños.

-Eres bonita- me dijo una de ellas, tenía cabello negro y enormes ojos; las otras dos asintieron en respuesta- Lamento haberte molestado Emma

-Gracias?- mi respuesta sonó más como una pregunta- Mucho gusto, soy Bella- dije para las madres y la maestra que me miraban como si tuviese un tercer ojo

-Un placer, les comentaba a los padres de las chicas que tendremos algunas presentaciones las siguientes semanas, por lo que están todos invitados- la maestra siguió hablando, pero yo perdí el hilo de la conversación cuando la mano de Edward tomo la mía y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

Emma vio el gesto y sonrió como si le hubiesen dado tres litros de helado de chocolate, le respondí con un movimiento de cejas bastante sutil y su sonrisa no disminuyo, al contrario, se hizo más grande si eso era posible.

-Entonces nos veremos en dos semanas- dijo Edward sacándome de mi pequeña burbuja- bien princesas creo que es hora de irnos a casa, quieres que te cargue corderito? - escuche un grito ahogado de parte de la señora Newton y no lo pude evitar, una pequeña y discreta carcajada salió de mis labios

-Con un demonio te dije que soy perfectamente capaz de caminar, leoncito- le devolví el golpe bajo con la antigua broma de siempre, y haciendo gala de toda la dignidad que tenía comencé a caminar, claro sin soltar su mano o la de Emma, quien me llevaba sujeta como si no hubiera mañana.

Después de todo, termine siendo invitada a cenar en su casa, pues luego de hacer obvias mis casi nulas habilidades culinarias, por no decir que mi claro estado de semi incapacidad, además del cansancio por el viaje hacían más que evidente que terminaría pidiendo comida a domicilio, por lo que siendo el oso de peluche en el que se ha convertido no me pudo dejar ir, al menos por las siguientes horas.

Al llegar note cosas que no había visto en mi visita anterior, lo primero, había signos claros de que un niño vivía aquí, había dibujos en la mesa de la sala, y juguetes en los sillones. Lo segundo, no había rastro del estilo serio de decoración que Jasper y Edward tenían desde que se mudaron aquí, había color en las paredes y una alfombra de un rojo brillante estaba bajo la mesa del televisor, aún no sé cómo no note estos pequeños cambios cuando vine para la boda de Jazz, quizá fue debido a que estaba más preocupada en tratar de no verlo que en los detalles nuevos de su casa.

-Veo que has redecorado- le dije cuando ya me había sentado en la mesa frente a la cocina- me gusta el cambio

-Papi me dejó elegir el color de la pintura- Emma me sonrió desde la otra silla, ahora que lo menciona pude ver su elección con algo más de sentido, el rosa pálido no era un color que Edward hubiese elegido, o al menos no sin ser coaccionado

-Eso es grandioso- conteste y vi como Ed nos sonreía como si fuéramos lo más entretenido del planeta

-Pollo o res?- lo mire con una ceja levantada- para la cena pollo o res

-Sorpréndeme- me encogí de hombros- hay algo de silencio no creen? Te parece bien si pongo música? - asintió señalando hacia el final de la mesa

-Si quieres puedes conectarte al altavoz- hice lo que me dijo y unos segundos después música alegre sonaba por toda la cocina.

Edward comenzó a cocinar, Emma nos contaba cómo había estado su día, además sobre las presentaciones de las niñas, debía hacer una presentación sobre algo que le gustara, y de ser posible debía tener un disfraz, prometí que ayudaría pues tengo más tiempo disponible, además de mejores habilidades creativas a la hora de coser un traje para una niña de cinco años.

La canción pasó y sonó una vieja canción que nos gustaba bailar cuando éramos adolescentes, trajo muy buenos recuerdos a ambos, más específicamente a una cocina diferente, en Wiltshire, donde robábamos galletas mientras bailábamos por la cocina.

-Baila conmigo Isabella- me dijo tendiéndome la mano, me negué y señale la pierna inmovilizada- no creo que sea suficiente excusa, caminaste por toda la escuela, te negaste a que te cargara, así que, por favor, me permitiría está pieza?

-Bien, no puedo negarme cuando lo pides con tanta amabilidad- le seguí el juego y con algo de dificultad me levanté de la silla, iba a caer, pero, como es tradición sus manos me sujetaron antes de que tocara el piso.

-Jamás voy a dejarte caer- susurro en mi oído, en un tono tan bajo que solo yo fui capaz de escucharlo.

Bailamos entre risas, recordando viejos tiempos en donde todo era más fácil y feliz, no que ahora no lo sea, pues en este momento puedo jurar que ambos estamos en el mejor momento de nuestra relación, no solo en el plan romántico, donde no hay dramas ni conflictos, sino también en la de nuestra amistad, pues según se vea, mi vida en Alemania nos ayudó a ambos a darnos cuenta de que podemos vivir sin el otro unido a nuestro costado.

Ed también bailo con Emma quien solo se reía de las ocurrencias de su padre, la niña era enormemente feliz a su lado y puedo decir, con conocimiento de causa, que nunca había visto los ojos de Edward brillando con tanta intensidad como lo hacían en este momento, quise tener mi cámara para hacerles una foto, pero, tuve que conformarme con la cámara de mi teléfono, de todas formas fue una hermosa fotografía, no por la técnica o la calidad, sino porque tiene una historia que contar, la de este momento, en donde no había nada más que nosotros tres riendo.

Unos minutos después la cena estuvo lista, cenamos entre risas, yo por mi parte voy como Ed y Emma se hacían bromas uno al otro y a mí también, haciendo de este uno de los mejores descansos por convalecencia que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Hola he vuelto! Lamento la espera pero he estado algo ocupada.

Que les parecio el cap? creen que tanta felicidad les dure los siguientes dias que le quedan a Ed para ganar? *sonrisa malvada*

Muchas gracias como siempre por leerme, por los favs, follows, rr, todo eso hace que me den ganas de escribir.

Nos leemos pronto, pero antes de irme, dos pequeños anuncios.

1\. En Wattpad, estoy escribiendo una historia que no tiene absolutamente nada de relacion con 60 dias, pero me gustaria que le dieran un vistazo, se llama shadow sword, he aqui la sinopsis:

 _Amerelle Dorian oculta un secreto, uno que ha guardado por los últimos ochocientos años, es medio demonio y ha Sido engendrada con el único propósito de comandar legiones infernales, esto cuando el fin de los días se acerque y no haya más opción que aceptar su destino._

 _Lo que no sabe es que hay otro propósito oculto para la princesa de las tinieblas que cree ser._

 _¿Que pasará cuando descubra que llevarle la contraria a su destino no es sólo su decisión, sino también parte de lo que evitará el fin?_

Espero que le den una leida si es que les interesa, se los agradeceria bastante xD, el link es este: www .wattpad 538467252 -shadow -sword -the-end-of-days -1- prólogo solo eliminen los espacios.

2\. La mayoria de personas que leen esta historia asumo que han leido 60 dias, por lo que les pido, si tienen un segundo de su valiosismo tiempo, siganla en sweek, la historia esta concursando para ser publicada, pero pasan a la final las 10 con mas seguidores, asi que si les gusto mi historia por favor agradeceria su follow. pueden encontrar la historia aqui: sweek story/ BG8CBAkCDggGDw8KbAEC de nuevo solo eliminen los espacios.

FIN DEL ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO.

Un abrazo, Geova :D


	5. 4

**4**

 **Bella**

Una semana pasó y ha sido uno de los tiempos más aburridos de mi vida, no he podido hacer mucho, esta bota no me deja hacer casi nada, tengo prohibido por ordenes de Edward salir de casa y hace un frío de los mil demonios, aunque por fortuna, todo esto terminó hace poco menos de dos horas cuando finalmente fui libre al evaluar mi tobillo y llegar a la conclusión de que había sanado correctamente; demás está decir que casi brinqué cuando mi pie se movió con libertad.

Lo primero que hice fue ir a mí casa, Edward me dejó en la puerta para luego ir por Emma al colegio y dejarla en casa con Erika, la niñera, pues, tenía guardia que hacer en el hospital. Lo segundo fue tomar la pequeña maleta que había hecho, montar a Ares a mí auto y manejar a Wiltshire con la emoción no solo de ver a mi madre, sino también de traer de nuevo a Leo a casa.

Manejé por más de tres horas y sorpresivamente Ares se comportó como todo un campeón pues no me dio ni un solo problema en todo lo que duró el viaje hasta wiltshire, aparqué frente a la casa de mamá con una sonrisa en los labios, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que vi por última vez a Leo, al menos de manera física, lo que permite abrazarlo o jugar con él y hoy era el día, toqué el timbre esperando con una sonrisa.

Mi madre abrió la puerta mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal que traía puesto, como todo el tiempo asumo que estaba en la cocina, al verme, una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

-Hola mamá- la saludé dándole un abrazo- lamento venir sin avisar

-Como si lo hicieras en algún momento- me contestó- estaba horneando galletas, estarán en unos minutos, este es el nuevo integrante de la familia- preguntó mirando a Ares con un gesto tierno.

-Si, el es Ares- el aludido movió la cola- donde esta Leo?- lo busque por toda la sala pero no había rastro del enorme labrador negro por ningún lado.

-Afuera, como todo el tiempo, se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando te vea- dijo más concentrada en el peludo junto a mi que en mi misma.

Salí y como mencionó Leo estaba en el patio trasero jugando con una cuerda vieja que había visto mejores días, lo llamé y puedo jurar que volteo su cabeza con desconfianza, como si no le diera crédito a oír mi voz, hasta que me vio y dejó la vieja cuerda para correr como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta llegar y saltar sobre mi persona dejándome tendida en el suelo.

Podía sentir todos sus sesenta kilogramos sobre mi, aplastandome, pero no me importó, abrace a mí perro con toda la fuerza que tenía y sin poder evitarlo solté un par de lágrimas de felicidad, finalmente me sentía en casa, claro, todo sería aún más perfecto si Hades estuviese aún entre nosotros, pero, al menos me conformo con saber que vivió una buena vida.

-Leo no puedo respirar- le dije y rasque sus orejas intentando que se moviera, lo hizo al cabo de un rato, pero no se apartó de mi lado, ahora descansaba cómodamente con su cabeza en mis rodillas- Yo también te extrañe pequeño- como respuesta su cola se movió frenéticamente.

Unos veinte minutos después mamá llamó diciéndome que había terminado sus galletas así que deje a Leo y a un recién integrado al grupo Ares en el patio. Me senté en la mesa con un plato de galletas de chispas y un enorme vaso de leche, todo bajo la intensa mirada de curiosidad de mi madre.

-Dispara madre, pregunta lo que quieres saber- me encogí de hombros, de todas formas en algún momento terminaré siendo interrogada entonces para qué retrasar lo inevitable

-Deberías dejar ese mal humor en algún lado- negó con una sonrisa- pero si, quiero preguntar algo, lo amas?

-A quien?- sabía perfectamente a quién se refería, pero, me encanta llevarle la contraria a mí madre

-Pues a Edward, a quien más si no?

-No lo sé- fui honesta, aun no puedo decidir si efectivamente aún lo amo como si no hubiera mañana o solamente es el eco de lo que sentí por el alguna vez- Se que lo quiero, lo suficiente al menos como para considerar volver a Manchester, pero no estoy tan segura de que lo ame con la misma intensidad que hace tanto tiempo

-Bien, eso es algo, por fortuna, el pobre chico también tiene un periodo para sacar ese amor de tu baúl de recuerdos, se que lo amas aún, tus ojos brillan más cuando lo mencionas

-Eso son ideas tuyas ma- rodé los ojos- mis ojos no brillan cuando hablo de él- mi voz sonaba seria, pero sin querer una sonrisilla se escapo de mi expresión que pretendía que fuera seria, aunque claro, no es tan fácil querer ocultarle algo a mi madre.

-Si tu lo dices- solamente rió de forma discreta- pero, y esto debo preguntarlo no solo por ti, sino también por el y por la pequeña, estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres hacer?

-A qué te refieres?- siendo honesta no tengo idea sobre de qué está hablando y más si me dice que es por ellos que lo pregunta- qué piensas que voy a hacer? enamorar al tipo y ganarme el corazón de su hija solo para dejarlos tirados en medio de la nada?

-No por su puesto que no, lo que quiero saber es si en realidad hacerte cargo de Emma formaria parte de tus planes, en el dado caso de que finalmente tú y ese chico decidan coordinarse de una vez por todas

-Siendo honesta, amo a esa niña- mamá abrió mucho sus ojos por la sorpresa que le causaron mis palabras, mismas que me sorprendieron a mi también, nunca me han gustado los niños, pero, esta niña es diferente, está tan llena de felicidad que es imposible no quererla- y jamas haria algo para dañarla, y de todas formas viene con Ed, si de todas formas logra probarme que de verdad me ama, entonces cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a el, antes no.

-Hace un tiempo, cuando todo era algo más caótico también te lo dije, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, ninguno de los dos merece que se causen más daño del que ya han pasado.

-Lo tendré en cuenta mamá- le di una sonrisa cálida mientras terminaba mis galletas.

-Lo digo en serio Bella, verdaderamente Edward estaba destrozado cuando te fuiste- su mirada se perdió en algún momento del pasado- me llamaba al menos dos veces al dia, todas las llamadas con la misma frase, Por favor dime donde está, la necesito para seguir cuerdo.

-Pero yo también estaba rota, o es que no recuerdas el estado en el que me encontraba cuando vine a dejarte a Leo?- negué con mi cabeza sintiendo algo de enojo, yo también había sufrido las consecuencias de sus actos- porque crees que me fui de aquí en primer lugar?

-Lo se cariño, por favor no pierdas la cabeza y déjame terminar- me miró como cuando era pequeña y estaba a punto de regañarme por una travesura- se perfectamente que tu estabas rota, lo amabas y se casó con otra, eso no lo vamos a olvidar jamás, pero, te has puesto tu por un segundo a pensar en que tu solamente desapareciste de su vida sin dejar ni una sola pista de tu paradero, cuando tu bien sabias que no importa que, Edward siempre se ha preocupado por ti más de la cuenta? tienes idea sobre el nivel de desesperación que todos tuvimos que verlo pasar solo porque no sabia donde estabas? tu eres mi hija y te amo más que a mi vida, pero Bella sabes que el también es como mi hijo, y en todo ese tiempo que estuviste fuera solo una vez lo vi sonreír con sinceridad, el dia que adoptó a Emma.

-Por lo que veo esa pequeña tiene poderes mágicos o algo, no hay nadie que pueda resistirse a sus encantos- sonreí, mi madre tiene razón, yo hui, yo también estaba destrozada, pero a el su esposa lo engaño, su hija no era suya y su mejor amiga lo abandonó- pero dejemos el tema, cuentame como va al negocio.

El cambio de tema fue justo lo que mi mama necesitaba para que de nuevo el buen humor reinará en la cocina, por lo que pasó la siguiente media hora contándome todo lo relacionado con su negocio de pastelería, las nuevas recetas y la cantidad creciente de pedidos que ha tenido últimamente que han sido bastantes, al parecer sus recetas se han hecho más famosas de la cuenta, lo que me alegra muchísimo pues se cuanto amor hay en su forma de cocinar.

Deje la cocina de mi madre para escabullirme por el patio trasero y llegar a otra cocina, una que había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que la visite, a ella y a sus dueños, a quienes no he visto desde la boda de Jazz, fui regañada por eso, pero qué más podía hacer, no encontré mejor forma de sanar que hacer un corte limpio.

Abrí la puerta trasera y me di cuenta de que al parecer no había nadie en casa, pues Esme no estaba en la cocina, como siempre, aunque no esté cocinando está aquí haciendo alguna cosa que le llame la atención. Supuse que era mejor llamar más tarde y ver si ya estaban en casa por lo que me aleje lentamente en dirección hasta la puerta, cuando escuche que me llamaron.

-Jovencita, a donde crees que vas- su voz sonaba severa, como la de un profesor que encontró a su estudiante saltándose las clases, o peor como un padre que atrapó a sus hijos haciendo alguna fechoría- pensaste que no te había escuchado?

-Hola Carlisle- le dije girandome con una sonrisilla tímida- pensé que no estaban en casa, por eso mejor me iba, como estas?

-Martha está en el jardín plantando girasoles, estoy bien por cierto- su mirada era de alegría, disfrutando del retiro- recientemente Carlisle había dejado su trabajo como arquitecto para dedicarse a disfrutar de sus años dorados, como el los llama

-Eso es bueno, bien quizá deba volver después- le dije para ser cortés, pero la verdad es que no me siento muy cómoda invadiendo la casa de los padres de mi mejor amigo y con quienes he hablado una sola vez en los últimos dos años y tanto

-Pero qué dices Bella, primero dame un abrazo y segundo te dije que Esme está en el jardín no veo porque no le podrías hacer compañía- me dijo y de inmediato todo se sintió como en los viejos tiempos, me dio un abrazo cálido, de esos que calientan el alma y la recargan de felicidad.

Pase el resto de la tarde con ambos y para la hora de cenar mi madre nos acompañaba, todos nos habíamos puesto al dia, en especial yo con ellos pues fui prácticamente interrogada sobre mis motivos para volver, como estaba mi trabajo, mi perro Ares y un sin fin de cosas que solo preguntan un par de padres amorosos, algo que son, al menos en mi caso se siente y siempre se ha sentido como si en lugar de una madre y un padre tuviese dos y es sencillamente genial.

Cuando el reloj marcó las diez mi madre y yo volvimos a su casa, cada una con la intención de dormir hasta que fueran las próximas vacaciones de invierno, pero en mi caso eso como es habitual mi mente juega en mi contra de vez en cuando, por lo que no podía sacar de mi cabeza aquella tarde de diciembre cuando me di cuenta, por primera vez que no sentía por Edward un simple cariño fraternal.

Faltaban poco más de una semana para que fuera navidad, teníamos dieciséis y ambos parecíamos un par de locos riendo y decorando el enorme árbol de la sala de su casa, por todo el lugar había luces, adornos y una niña que recien habia cumplido los seis años dando vueltas por la habitación con un reno de peluche más grande que ella misma; era un completo caos, pero era perfecto.

Nos tomó más de una hora conseguir que el pino que era dos veces mi tamaño quedara completamente decorado, solamente faltaba un pequeño pero más que importante detalle, la jodida estrella.

-Lo haces tu o lo hago yo?- Ed me preguntó sacudiendo la gran estrella que ha estado en su familia por más tiempo del que hemos vivido, solamente negué con mi cabeza.

-No quiero que me veten de esta casa solo porque tu quieres que caiga de la escalera- le pinche el pecho con el bastón de dulce que tenía en la mano- sabes que es una probabilidad muy real que la deje caer

-Como quieras- se encogió de hombros y en sus enormes ojos verdes se reflejaba la alegría que lo caracterizaba, pero también algo de maldad, sabia que queria gastarme una broma cuando subiera a colocar la estrella- podrías al menos sostener la escalera?

-Bien- hice lo que quería y sostuve con fuerza la escalera, tratando de golpear a Diana que rondaba por ahi, quiza tenia un metro de altura, pero era lo suficiente para que siendo yo quien estuviese ahí arriba ocurriera algún accidente- no vaya a ser que te caigas y atravieses el piso.

-Dame solo un segundo y veras quien atravesara el piso cuando se caiga por huir de mí- su risa era contagiosa por lo que rei con el, tanto que olvide lo que estaba haciendo y solté la escalera.

Tres cosas pasaron a la vez, Emily con el condenado reno de peluche tropezó bajo el árbol y golpeó la escalera, Edward se tambaleo ahí arriba y sin quererlo se vino al suelo y lo tercero fue que en mi intento por sostenerlo cayó sobre mi.

Me sentía aplastada bajo el peso de Edward, pero a la vez, me di cuenta de que podía sentir cada pulgada de su cuerpo contra el mío, y su rostro estaba tan cerca que no podía evitar respirar su aliento, nunca me habia dado cuenta de que sus ojos eran tan verdes o que su rostro era tan atractivo, lo que me aturdió, quizá hayan sido los meses fuera de casa que pasó en Londres, o quizás era la cercanía entre ambos, pero me quedé de piedra al darme cuenta de que Ed me parecía guapo.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo pensé y con el paso de los años, el sentimiento se fue agravando, a tal punto de amarlo como lo he hecho, pero todo empezo ese dia de diciembre, me asuste como el demonio cuando me di cuenta del asunto, él era como mi hermano, o eso era lo que yo quería creer, pero uno no piensa en los abdominales bien marcados de su hermano ni en lo sexy que parece esa sonrisa ladeada y el guiño travieso de sus ojos.

Suspiré dándome por vencida, faltaban dos minutos para la medianoche, y no tenía ni una gota de sueño, así que comencé a leer, como de costumbre, leer al menos calma un poco la ansiedad, o eso es lo que quiero creer, pero, cuando el libro está lleno de acción, escenas épicas de batallas y un sin fin de cosas, es casi imposible que mi ansiedad se calme, pero al menos, me mantuvo ocupada hasta que caí inconsciente unas horas después.

El domingo me fui temprano de casa de mama y llegue a la mía a eso de las cinco de la tarde, con comida como para alimentar un ejército y con dos perros inquietos, especialmente mi pequeña bestia negra, Leo no dejaba de agitar su cola cada que podía y yo no cabía de la emoción, el no me había olvidado después de todo este tiempo.

Lunes, por fin era el día en que pisaba por primera vez mi nuevo estudio fotográfico, el cual, no tiene nombre, pero estoy segura que al verlo por primera vez quizá algo se me ocurra, estaba justamente frente al edificio de ladrillo con las llaves en la mano y algunas cosas en mi mochila, era una construcción bastante agradable, estoy segura que Jasper la aprobara.

Mi estudio estaba en la tercera planta, alquile todo el piso, para evitar vecinos incómodos y personas extrañas, el precio fue un poco más de lo que pensaba, pero segun Jo valía cada billete.

Efectivamente no mentía, nada más entrar comprobé que era el lugar perfecto, espacioso, lleno de luz, pisos de madera y sobre todo, se sentía como casa, algo que es extraño, pero me da una sensación cálida, que me hace querer trabajar, tenía el nombre perfecto rondando por mi mente, pero antes, debía enseñarle el lugar a mi conciencia, llame a Alice, su rostro al otro lado de la pantalla apareció luego de unos segundos.

-Buen dia solecito- le dije y sonreí- qué te parece- pase a la cámara trasera de mi teléfono y di una vuelta en redondo mostrándole el lugar.

- _Es perfecto Bells-_ contesto y nuevamente cambie a la cámara frontal- _Hola de nuevo_

 _-_ Hola, es el lugar indicado, y sabes, creo que tengo el nombre perfecto- sonreí como el gato de Alicia

- _Y ese es?-_ Ky hizo un sonido de tambores sobre la mesa de la cocina

-Lumos- me encogí de hombros- a eso se reduce todo en la fotografía, a la luz, sin ella yo no puedo hacer absolutamente nada.

- _Tienes razón, es el nombre ideal_

-Lo se, y dime, como estas?- su sonrisa se hizo más grande

- _Todo es genial, los tres estamos perfectamente, pero no se porque mi esposo tiene el extraño gusto por comer frituras en la madrugada-_ se rió y yo la acompañe en respuesta- _Todo está listo para que volvamos a manchester en los próximos días_

 _-Al_ eso es estupendo- y lo decía en serio, tener a mi mejor amiga en la misma ciudad que yo es algo que extraño muchisimo- y por Jasper comiendo a media noche no te preocupes, más bien no se como no ha acabado con los suministros de toda la ciudad, sabes que come como si no hubiese mañana.

- _Y ha estado a punto de hacerlo, Jazz no solo come por necesidad, Jazz ama comer, creo que ama más mi comida que a mi misma-_ me rei con eso pero rápidamente deshice su pensamiento, pues se que no hay nadie a quien Robert ame más que Alice.

Corte luego de que charlaremos un poco más y la puerta comenzó a sonar, me sorprendió bastante que hubiese alguien llamando, pero me apresure a abrirla, casi me voy de espaldas, frente a mí había un tipo de lo más interesante de ver.

Sabía quien era gracias a su aspecto, cabello castaño, ojos cafes, piel bronceada, suponía que era Alec Rossi, el arquitecto italiano que había llamado la atención de Jo cuando vino a dejar mis cosas.

-Hola- dije nada más para ser cortés

-Hola, tu quien eres?- _disculpa?_ lo miré enarcando una ceja- Lo siento, pero la vez anterior había otra persona a cargo del lugar

-Claro, soy Isabella, la dueña del estudio, la otra chica solo es una muy buena amiga, tu eres?

-Lo siento, que maleducado- se notaba su acento italiano- Alec Rossi, soy arquitecto en la firma que está en el piso de abajo, mucho gusto- me dijo ofreciéndome la mano para estrecharla, gesto que respondí.

-Igualmente- conteste esperando a que hablara más, pero no lo hizo- esto quizá te suene algo descortés pero, que se te ofrece?

-scusa, pero olvide lo que venía a decirte, queríamos darte en nombre de todos la bienvenida al edificio, esperamos que tu negocio tenga éxito.

-Es muy amable de tu parte- le di una sonrisa cálida- bien ha sido un gusto Alec

-Puedo saber de qué trata el negocio- dijo mirando hacia adentro, sin embargo no podía ver mucho más que un pequeño desastre de equipos fotográficos

-Es un estudio fotográfico- lo ví asentir con una sonrisa que mostraba todo el brillo de su dentadura- ahora, si me disculpas, tengo algo de trabajo que hacer

-Fue un placer, _Isabella-_ me contestó con una sonrisa de lo más amable- Creo que te vere por ahi entonces.

-Eso creo- le dije y cerré la puerta mientras se marchaba.

El resto de la mañana me la pase poniendo en orden todo mi equipo, afortunadamente cuando Jo trajo lo que había en su estudio que me pertencia, lo que no solo incluía mi equipo fotográfico, sino también, los muebles que usaba para guardar todo, así como las lámparas y mi computadora, lo que beneficio a mi bolsillo, lo único malo de todo es que al ser un tanto más grande necesitaba algunos muebles, pero eso será algo que solucionare en los próximos días, por ahora es momento de actualizar mi página de contacto y mis perfiles en redes sociales.

Treinta minutos después Lumos era el nuevo nombre que designaba a todas mis redes sociales, lo acompañe con un post que básicamente resumía que había vuelto al negocio en la ciudad.

Eso fue lo último que hice en el nuevo estudio, lo siguiente que tengo que hacer es conseguir muebles y algo que haga que este lugar se vea más como un local acogedor que como el gran espacio vacío que es hasta la fecha.

Eran las dos cuando por fin di por terminada mi jornada laboral, si es que se le podia llamar asi a organizar cosas en estantes, pero cuando estuve satisfecha y sentía este estudio como mío no pude evitar sonreír, ahora lo importante sería, sin duda alguna que los clientes volvieran a contratar, algo que espero no sea tan dificil.

Decidí bajar por la escalera para estirar un poco las piernas, al llegar al segundo piso vi que la mencionada firma de arquitectos estaba bastante organizada, pues iban y venían personas de las dos oficinas del piso, y una chica hablaba por teléfono a un volumen bastante alto, pues la escuche aun a través de la puerta.

Al salir me encontré nuevamente con Alec, me sonrió de forma picara y yo lo salude con la mano, pero esa fue toda la interacción social que obtuvo de mi parte, no soy buena con las personas nuevas y mucho más si son tan amables como este tipo.

Tenía un hambre de los mil demonios, por lo que llame a Rose preguntandole si queria almorzar conmigo a lo que acepto gustosa, acordamos quedar en la cafetería de Whitworth Park, que al parecer, ahora también es un restaurante, inmediatamente recordé a Jacob y su forma de ver el mundo y claro, como olvidar aquella última conversación en la que prácticamente lo mande a volar.

Maneje con música celta de fondo, tantos violines y gaitas me parecían alegres, a tal punto de hacer mover mi cabeza rítmicamente cuando un semáforo se pone en rojo, llegue unos minutos después de nuestra conversación y ella ya me esperaba en una mesa algo alejada de la ventana.

Antes incluso de saludarla mi teléfono sonó indicándome un nuevo correo electrónico, tenía mi nuevo primer cliente, una pareja que quería una sesión de compromiso, les confirme que estaba disponible y luego centre toda mi atención en Rose, algo le pasaba, sus ojos estaban algo apagados y tenía una mirada triste.

-Terminé con Emmett- fue todo lo que dijo y puedo jurar que su mirada se apagó aún más al decirlo.

* * *

Hola he vuelto! espero que les haya gustado el cap, cosas interesantes se vienen para todos en los siguientes capitulos, solo eso voy a decir xD, como de costumbre muchas gracias por leerme, por los rr, follows y favs.

Nos leemos pronto.

Un abrazo, Geova :D

Pdt. Alguien ha leido trono de cristal? :O no puedo con tanto hype...


	6. 5

**5**

 **Bella**

-Por amor a todo lo sagrado Rose- le dije apenas sus lágrimas cesaron un poco- qué pasó?

-Creo que va a ser necesario que te sientes antes de que comience- respondió, hice lo que me pidió y comenzó a hablar- hace semanas sospechaba que algo pasaba, parecía nervioso, como si algo me ocultara, saltaba del susto cada vez que me asomaba por la espalda cuando estaba trabajando en algún manuscrito, no lo sé, estaba nervioso, como si algo lo molestara.

-Continua- apreté su mano mientras hacía que Al se uniera a nosotras mediante Skype, respondió de inmediato y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver el rostro de Ro

-Quieren decirme qué está pasando?- preguntó con tono de voz preocupado.

-Terminé con Emm, como le decía a Bella desde hace semanas anda algo nervioso, como si ocultara algo, pero no sabía lo que era hasta hoy, que lo encontré besando a su secretaria

-Es broma cierto?- negué sin poder creerlo- como que besando a su secretaria

-En lo absoluto- me dio una sonrisa triste- claro que él, siendo el imbécil que es al verme pensó que había visto un fantasma y comenzó a decir "Ro cariño no es lo que piensas"

-Y qué hiciste?- Alice de repente tenía sus siempre cálidos ojos inundados en una furia que me asustaba incluso a mí, que estaba a tantos kilómetros de distancia- Al menos dime que lo mandaste al infierno

-Por quién me tomas Alice, claro que no, admito que me sorprendí un poco, pero solo le pedí a la chica que nos dejara solos y que hizo ella? guiñarme un ojo, como si fuéramos las mejores amigas del mundo

-Y qué pasó después? - no solo la curiosidad me estaba matando, sino también algo de furia si Emmett se atrevió a engañar a Rose de forma tan descarada

-Simplemente decirle que todo se había acabado, no hice un escándalo ni nada parecido, aunque mi amiga conciencia quería que lo golpeara hasta el cansancio, pero no lo hice, cuando llegué a casa tome todas sus cosas y las deje fuera de la puerta, las verá más tarde, quizá- se encogió de hombros en un claro intento de ser fuerte, pero la conocíamos demasiado como para saber que es claro que no está bien

-Sabes que estamos aquí para ti- le dije tomando su mano, me dio una sonrisa y siendo Ro la fuerza de la naturaleza que es de inmediato nos hizo cambiar de tema

-Gracias Bell- sonrió- por cierto, Al, cuando piensas volver a casa?

-Creo que para el final de enero volveremos- Nos dió una sonrisa tan alegre que ninguna de las dos pudo evitar contagiarse de ella

-Eso es genial- tanto Rose como yo seremos las compradoras compulsivas más grandes de Manchester cuando tengamos a Alice en la ciudad- Ya quiero ver la cara de Edward cuando se junte con Jazz e intenten armar una cuna

-Crees que Alice sería capaz de dejar durmiendo a la pobre criatura en algo que hayan armado juntos ese par?- Ro en esto tiene toda la razón, Jasper puede que sea un excelente arquitecto pero, cuando se trata de labores manuales el pobre no es muy diestro, claro a excepción de las maquetas, y Ed, bueno él es un tema aparte

-Comparto el pensamiento chicas- Al también sabía del historial de los chicos con las herramientas por lo que solo río con ganas- Ahora temas más interesantes que Jazz jugando con un martillo, que novedades hay con el otro hermano descarriado?

-No mucho en realidad, de hecho, no hemos coincidido mucho en los últimos días- les conté a las chicas de los mensajes de texto diarios y de todas las llamadas, lo que siendo honesta es un gran avance en pasos nuestros pues ninguno de los dos es fanático de dejar ganar al otro.

-Y el arquitecto que tal?- Rose movió sus cejas de manera sugestiva, lo que nos hizo reír

-Solo voy a decir que es bastante amable y muy atractivo, pero no es mi tipo- me encogí de hombros- además prefiero los ojos azules

-No es necesario el recordatorio Bella, aún todos recordamos el drama por el dueño de esos ojos azules- Al nunca dejará pasar todo lo vivido hace tiempo

-Nunca lo van a dejar pasar cierto?

-Por supuesto que no- esa fue Ro- esa es la historia que le contaré a mis hijos sobre ti, la chica que huyó en medio de una boda, que Oh sorpresa, ni siquiera era la suya, debo decir Bella que tú si sabes hacerte notar, aunque claro, todos entendemos el porqué

Tras el pequeño episodio del recuerdo, nos dedicamos a hablar de temas menos escabrosos, por lo que me di cuenta, el asistente de Ro es bastante competente en la fotografía de productos, Al enviará a Fai a Londres a hacerse cargo de su restaurante de Londres y ella necesita un nuevo ayudante en la cocina.

Paso una hora, una en la que Rose logro no llorar ni perder el control supe que era momento de ir a casa, pagamos la cuenta y al salir me di cuenta de lo extraño que fue estar en la cafetería de los padres de Jacob, pero de el no hubo rastro, lo que evitó un reencuentro algo incómodo, pues la última vez que lo ví básicamente lo mandé a volar cuando me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí.

Llegué a casa y Leo y Ares se lanzaron sobre mí como si no me hubieran visto en años, pero es lo mejor del día, tanto amor en un solo cuerpo es casi increíble, lo que me hizo recordar cuánto extrañaba a Leo en Alemania.

Tras un baño caliente y un pijama cómodo me dediqué a continuar con la lectura que había iniciado ayer, sin duda una bastante interesante, algo infantil, pero eso es algo que no me importa en absoluto, trata sobre un chico mortal que antes era un dios griego, así que al verlo me pregunté por qué no?

Solo pude avanzar unos pocos capítulos cuando mi teléfono sonó indicándome que tenía una llamada, era Edward, su voz sonaba algo cansada al otro lado de la línea.

-Necesito tu ayuda- como siempre, el tipo no puede iniciar una conversación como cualquier ser humano que civilizado

-Hola Bell como estas, oh muy bien y tú, excelente, que tal tu día, cansado, como de costumbre, oye, que crees creo que necesito tu ayuda- mi voz era divertida, escuche su risa sin humor lo que me hizo reír sin parar por unos minutos.

-Le pido disculpe mis malos modales, oh honorable princesa del reino, como se encuentra usted el día de hoy? -Rodé mis ojos- No ruedes los ojos Isabella

-Como quieras, volviendo a lo importante, porque necesitas de mi ayuda de forma tan desesperada?- en realidad es algo raro

-Porque, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero el día de tu bellísimo accidente la maestra de Emma dijo que en menos de dos semanas ella tendría una presentación sobre algo que le gusta hacer, como sabes ama que lea para ella, pero como soy un padre terrible lo olvide- prácticamente grito al otro lado de la línea- el día de su presentación es en dos días, lo que me deja prácticamente sin opciones.

-Y por qué hay una complicación en esto? solo vístela como si fuera la hora del cuento antes de dormir- la verdad no encontraba porque tanta presión

-La conoces cierto, Emma no es de las que se van por lo fácil, oh no, ella quiere y esta prácticamente lista para actuar una escena de su cuento favorito

-¿Entiendo, y su cuento favorito es? - espero que sea algo fácil de conseguir como la bella durmiente, esos trajes se consiguen en casi cualquier parte

-Adivínalo, y esto debo agradecértelo, muchas gracias por su libro de cuentos en su cumpleaños- y ahora yo que hice?

-No tengo la menor idea Ed, cual es el dichoso cuento que tanto te aterra

-No me aterra- estoy segura gracias a su tono que hizo comillas en el aire- pero el cuento es el de la Alicia en el país de las maravillas y como no podía ser de otra forma no encuentro, en toda la maldita ciudad un solo vestido de la jodida Alicia

-Así que quieres que te ayude a buscar un vestido en línea y que llegue a tu casa mañana?- está loco si cree que podemos realizar semejante hazaña

-En realidad quiero que me ayudes a hacer el vestido- definitivamente ha perdido la cabeza

-Te has vuelto loco cierto?- Escuché su risa al otro lado de la línea- pero te ayudaré en lo que pueda, pues no sé si lo sabes, pero soy fotógrafa no sastre

-Te debo lo que pidas, gracias Bell, estaré en tu casa en unos minutos

-Lo que sea por Emma- y lo decía en serio- y Cullen, será mejor que me traigas un chocolate como pago

-El más grande que encuentre- y con eso me cortó.

Muy bien, hora de ponerse en marcha, como por todo lo sagrado voy a hacer un vestido de Alicia, si ni siquiera recuerdo como es el famoso vestido de Alicia, así que en los pocos minutos utilice una de las maravillas más versátiles creadas por el ser humano moderno, internet, el cual me dio unas ideas bastante ilustrativas, lo que me sirvió para imaginar un mini vestido azul hecho a partir de uno más grande que no quiero tener más en mi armario, suficientes malos recuerdos trae como para que siga aquí.

Lo saque de la bolsa en la que estaba y si bien es cierto que no era el tono de azul indicado creo que podría funcionar, tomando en consideración que la presentación de Emma es en menos de 48 horas tendremos que hacer un poco de magia, si es que podemos hacer algo así.

La puerta sonó y supe que era Edward cuando el incesante golpeteo no se detuvo, abrí la puerta y ahí frente a mi tenia a la desesperación hecha persona, tenía al menos tres bolsas con lo que parecen artículos de fiesta, y algo que parece son artículos de oficina, me encogí de hombros sonriéndole y lo deje pasar; en cuestión de minutos tenía toda una tienda departamental en la sala de mi casa mientras Leo y Ares lo observaban atentos sentados a un lado del sofá.

-Que por todo lo que es sagrado es todo esto Cullen?- le pregunte riendo mientras tomaba una engrapadora del suelo- y porque necesitamos una engrapadora para hacer un traje?

-Todo lo que creia que podria funcionar para un pequeño vestido de Alicia- se encogio de hombros y miro al sofa donde habia dejado el vestido- y porque hay un vestido de fiesta en el sofa?

-Tengo una idea, podriamos hacer al menos la parte de abajo del vestido con este, solo lo cortamos como si no hubiese mañana, lo hacemos del tamaño adecuado para Emma, y el resto de cosas del traje son más sencillas de conseguir, ademas ese vestido no está en uso y no quiero usarlo en un futuro cercano, por cierto, donde esta Emma

-Con Erika, en casa, vine aquí después del trabajo- levante una ceja ante su tono algo arrepentido- soy un padre terrible, no puedo creer que haya olvidado algo así

-Respira Cullen, veras que todo se soluciona, no es como si no pudiésemos hacer un vestido de la nada que es muy probable que sea horrible

-No me des más animo- se rió y tomo el vestido- recuerdo que te ví correr con este vestido

-No corrí, pero eso no es lo importante en este momento, lo que necesitamos es empezar a cortar, creo que lo que podemos hacer es buscar tutoriales en línea, porque no creo que tus habilidades quirúrgicas y las mías como fotógrafa nos iluminen para hacer tal proeza

Se rió de mi comentario y asintió en respuesta así que fui por mi portátil y duramos cerca de media hora en encontrar la perfecta solución a nuestros problemas, era bastante sencillo, pero, requería tiempo, básicamente debíamos tomar todas las capas de tela vaporosa de la falda de mi vestido, cortarlas en tiras y luego anudarlas todas en un cinturón que fuera del tamaño de Emma, sonaba bastante fácil, a decir verdad.

-Si quieres yo voy cortando toda la falda mientras tu encuentras una forma de hacer la parte de arriba- le dije a Edward quien me miraba horrorizado mientras cortaba todas las capas de tela de la falda del vestido para empezar- no olvidemos que es un vestido

-De acuerdo- fue lo único que me dijo mientras se sumergía de nuevo en su búsqueda.

Al cabo de veinte minutos tenia suficientes tiras de tela como para envolver a una momia de tamaño adulto, pero, no sabíamos a ciencia cierta de que tamaño debía ser la falda, así que Ed llamo a su casa para que midieran a Emma.

-Bien, tengo las medidas, creo que tenemos más tela de la cuenta, pero prefiero que nos sobré- me encogí de hombros, definitivamente no podemos hacer nada con lo que queda del vestido, pero, estoy segura de que algo se me ocurrirá si sobra tela

-Tienes razón, manos a la obra- le dije- ya comiste?

-No, pero no es algo que me preocupe- su voz sonaba más tranquila que cuando llego

-Pero a mi si, así que se una buena persona y ve a conseguir comida mientras yo sigo con el disfraz de tu hija

-Como ordenes- me guiño el ojo cuando se levantó- algo en especial?

-Sorpréndeme- me encogí de hombros

Seguí con el trabajo de anudar tela por unos minutos, no me llevo más de quince y tenía un resultado bastante aceptable, para ser hecho por mis manos, que no fueron diseñadas para las artes manuales. Siendo la persona curiosa que soy me dedique a ver todas las cosas que había por el piso y una llamo mi atención, una camiseta blanca sin mangas, que con los arreglos necesarios puede ser el complemento perfecto para la falda que habíamos terminado.

El vestido de Alicia tiene las mangas azules pero el pecho es blanco, además usa un delantal, algo que no creo que consigamos muy fácil entre todo este desorden, pero, había sobrado suficiente tela como para hacer unas mangas para la camiseta, claro que primero debería de encontrar hilo y aguja, algo en lo que al parecer Matt no había pensado.

Me dedique a pensar unos minutos, corte tiras más pequeñas de la tela, para unirlas a la camiseta y que tenga el mismo efecto que la falda, pero aún no se me ocurría como unirlas, por un momento considere utilizar la engrapadora, pero, con nuestra suerte es más probable que todo termine desprendiéndose en medio de la presentación.

Edward llego unos minutos después y en sus manos cargaba dos bolsas del restaurante chino que está a unas cuadras de aquí.

-Cariño, estoy en casa- dijo riendo mientras dejaba las llaves en su sitio- quieres comer o terminamos este disfraz antes de todo

-Creo que podemos vivir unos minutos más sin comer, por cierto, genio, se te olvido algo esencial para hacer ropa, donde hay un kit de costura o algo similar?

-En mi mochila hay un kit de suturas- se rio como si fuera gracioso, pero es una gran idea, considerando el hecho de que no hay más alternativas- que necesitamos coser

-Solo pequeñas tiras de tela para hacerle mangas a la camiseta blanca que trajiste, para que todo al menos parezca parte de la misma pieza

-Tiene sentido, te parece si las coso yo?- lógicamente asentí

-Bien entonces recogeré todo el desastre que hay por aquí- dije mientras tomaba las bolsas y comenzaba a guardar todo lo no indispensable, es decir, brillos de colores, una pistola de calor, y demás artículos que solo en la mente de Ed pueden funcionar bien para un vestido, también había una tiara de juguete, eso fue lo primero que guarde y finalmente lo que quedaba del vestido lo guarde en una bolsa para basura.

-Cómo vamos? - le pregunté al ver su expresión concentrada, no pude evitarlo y le hice una fotografía con la cámara de mi teléfono

-Casi termino, decidí hacer suturas continuas, para que se sostenga firme- sin querer me reí- que?

-Nada, solo que me dio risa el hecho de que, en lugar de coser estas cosas como una persona normal, prácticamente estás haciendo un procedimiento quirúrgico en una camiseta

-No conozco otra forma de coser y además no se notará- dio unas últimas puntadas, si es que se le puede llamar así y corto el hilo- listo, no se ve tan mal después de todo

Y tenía razón, no se veía tan desastroso como creímos que se vería en un principio, el resultado era bastante aceptable

-No quedo tan mal como pensamos- choco su puño con el mío en gesto de victoria- ahora comemos nuestra cena de la victoria

-Acepto- dijo dejando todo en el sillón mientras yo iba por las cajas de comida, en las que no solo estaba nuestra cena, sino también había una bolsa del supermercado con una cantidad ridícula de chocolates

-Decidiste asaltar la fábrica de Willy Wonka- mencioné cuando me hube sentado junto a él en la sala, había puesto una serie de comedia que ambos podríamos ver sin descanso

-Solo es el pago por tu ayuda- me dio una sonrisa resplandeciente que respondí de igual forma

-Pues lo acepto de buena gana, y bien, Alice y Jasper ya te contaron que estarán aquí en unos días

-Sí, hace una semana más o menos, por eso me di a la tarea de buscar una nueva casa, pues en el departamento que compartía con Jazz antes de que se mudaran a Londres como que no cabemos Emma, Alice, Jazz, su bebe y yo, el pobre apenas tiene dos habitaciones y fin de mes es la próxima semana

-Entiendo, así que ahora supongo que has comenzado a buscar lugares

-En realidad, si he buscado algunas casas, lo que pasa es que ninguna me convence del todo, aunque hay un apartamento en church street que me llama la atención

-Y entonces cual es el problema?- si había una casa que le gustara no entiendo cuál es el problema

-Que hace un año compre un terreno en griffe lane, está completamente vacío y ni Jasper ni yo hemos concretado una idea exacta para el lugar, quiero una casa, una enorme, con espacio suficiente para que Emma juegue sin problemas

-Entonces Superman, cual es el problema? - volví a preguntar, que se construya una casa en su terreno, el cual por cierto no sabía que poseía

-Que no voy a mudarme con mi hija a una tienda de campaña en un terreno vacío- se rio dándome un pequeño golpe en la frente- usa ese enorme cerebro tuyo cariño

-Te golpeare si vuelves a insinuar que soy tonta- me reí- entonces, supongo que lo que quieres es un lugar de alquiler nada más

-Exactamente, mira este es el que te decía- encontró unas fotos en su teléfono y me las mostro

-No está nada mal- le contesté cuando vi las fotografías, es bastante grande y a un excelente precio de alquiler, lo suficientemente espacioso como para que Emma y el convivan en perfecta armonía- le has preguntado a su dueño

-En realidad esta mañana lo fui a ver y estoy a una llamada de alquilarlo

-Y entonces para que me pides opinión al respecto

-Porque no estoy dispuesto nunca más a tomar una decisión importante sin ante comentarlo contigo, las que tomo por mi cuenta, como sabes no siempre salen bien

-Pues ahora me doy cuenta al cien por cien de que has perdido el juicio Edward, aunque es un buen departamento, si te gusta entonces solo has la bendita llamada

-Lo sé, en estos días creo que le pediré a Jazz que inicie los planos para la construcción de la casa en griffe lane

-Como quieras, pero sabes que el terco de tu hermano hará una locura si le das mucha libertad- conociendo la mente retorcida que posee Jasper es capaz de casi todo lo que la imaginación aguante

-Créeme que lo sé, sabias que me sugirió que era una buena idea hacer un carrusel en el patio de la futura casa solo para que Emma se divierta- claro que lo imaginaba

-Dioses- me reí

-Por cierto, cómo va el nuevo estudio?

-Apenas hoy abrió sus puertas, pero en los próximos días creo que todo empezara a funcionar como se debe- me encogí de hombros de manera despreocupada

-Todo saldrá perfectamente, ya veras, eres la mejor- me dio una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido

-Cambiando de tema- dije para evitar el elefante en la habitación- sabias que Emmett engañaba a Ro?

-Que? Emm no engaña a nadie- se rio de algún chiste privado, lo que me hizo querer golpearlo, el idiota algo sabe- Temprano algo me conto sobre el malentendido con su secretaria, al parecer la chica se le lanzo encima

-Y tú crees eso? es que acaso tienes diez años- le di un golpe en el hombro- Rose está destrozada

-Lo supongo, pero, eso es algo que no nos toca solucionar a nosotros Bell

-Lo sé- dije acurrucándome a su lado y poniendo los recipientes en la mesa de la sala- solo que nunca creí que viviría para ver esto

-Créeme que yo tampoco- su abrazo era cálido y no podía borrar de mi cabeza la sensación de que algunas piezas que aun andan sueltas vuelven a unirse nuevamente.

-Sabes, conocí a un nuevo chico hoy, su nombre es Alec, trabaja en el piso de abajo y debo decirlo, es bastante guapo- en mi rostro había una sonrisa malvada, pero no pude evitarlo

-Y que quieres que haga con eso?- su voz no sonaba muy alegre- quieres que lo compruebe con mis propios ojos

-No seas infantil Edward, solo te estaba contando eso es todo, además no veo porque te sorprende que te cuente que alguien me parece atractivo, después de todo yo escuche cada palabra de tu flechazo con Tanya y nunca dije ni media palabra

-Oh claro que dijiste cosas, pero ese no es el asunto aquí

-Y cuál es el asunto aquí según tu- ya no me abrazaba, pero si me miraba de manera intensa, como si esos malditos ojos suyos quisieran hacerle un hueco a mi cráneo- estamos en igualdad de condiciones, te callas y punto y, además, no estoy diciendo nada malo, que tu pierdas la cabeza cada dos segundos no es mi culpa

-Me encantaría que esto nunca hubiese pasado- dijo levantándose del sofá y caminando como león enjaulado, como de costumbre, el tipo es el rey de los dramáticos

-Que nunca hubiese pasado que, construye tu idea Edward, no soporto tus ideas a medias

-Todo sería más fácil si nunca hubiese conocido a Tanya, si tú nunca te hubieses ido, si yo te hubiese buscado

-Eso es imposible y lo sabes, pero no entiendo porque te volviste loco, olvidaste tu medicación o algo?- solo yo me reí de mi propio comentario

-Porque, querida Isabella, estoy loco, sí, pero estoy loco por ti, no tienes idea de todo lo que he querido hacerte desde navidad- levante una ceja, vaya rumbo tomo la conversación, se sentó nuevamente- pero no es el momento de hablar de esto

-y cuando será el momento? cuando tenga cincuenta años y quince perros corriendo de un lado a otro?

-Deja de ser tan dramática mujer, sabes que quiero que sigamos con esto, aun no llego ni a los treinta días de mi plazo, así que cuando sentemos las bases de nuestra relación, porque créeme, yo nunca pierdo un reto y lo sabes, será porque se con certeza que estas total e irremediablemente enamorada de mí, como lo estoy yo de ti, así que te propongo algo

-Y eso sería?

-Creo que deberíamos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas, como si recién te conociera, podrías por favor acceder a que reescribamos nuestra historia de los últimos años?

Vaya que eso no me lo esperaba, básicamente me propone que hagamos un borrón y cuenta nueva de todo lo que hemos vivido, como si eso fuera posible, es decir, he visto desde el momento en que se le cayó su primer diente y apareció su primer pelo de barba, es imposible que olvide todo eso, pero, sería interesante para variar, siempre hay un pequeño goteo detrás de mi cabeza, el miedo, principalmente a que ninguno de los dos pueda con el peso del pasado que hemos recorrido juntos, así que por qué no?

-Diablos si- le dije con mi sonrisa más alegre- soy Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella- le extendí mi mano en un gesto formal, lo que lo hizo negar con una sonrisa tonta

-Edward Cullen- dijo estrechando mi mano, y como tengo esperando varios días, me beso.

Y vaya que beso, fue un beso en serio, de eso que hacen que los dedos de los pies se curven y el corazón lata como si fuera el motor de un auto de carreras. Fue un beso lleno de amor, eso no podía negarlo, pero también había pasión y anhelo, fue un beso salvaje, que respondí exactamente de la misma forma, al menos hasta que ambos necesitamos respirar.

-Vaya- dije intentando que entrara algo de oxígeno a mis pulmones- pero me acabas de conocer, al menos invitarme a una cita primero

Se rió con alegría y me miró con ternura, la sonrisa que me dedicaba era la que tanto amaba, llena de felicidad, no solo en su boca sino también en sus hermosos ojos azules, ahora que los veo tan de cerca me doy cuenta de cuanto los había extrañado.

-Como gustes- se encogió de hombros- el miércoles es la presentación de Emma, quisiera que vinieras, es en la mañana, pero prometo invitarte a cenar por la noche, acepta una cena conmigo Isabella?

-Suena como que tenemos un plan- me encogí de hombros y lo besé de nuevo.

* * *

Hola hola! he vuelto :D lo siento haber dejado de actualizar durante tanto tiempo, muchas cosas que resolver en los ultimos meses pero adivinen que, espero volver como se debe, es decir actualizando mas seguido.

Cuentenme, que les parecio el cap?

Como siempre gracias por leerme, por los rr, follows y favs, que todo se agradece enormente.

Nos leemos pronto, un abrazo.

Geova :D


End file.
